


It's Different

by WithallthisDelusion



Series: Diluted [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing Louis, Dark Harry, Dating, Domestic Violence, Drunk Louis, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Meetings, High School Student Louis, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, Louis is 17, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Harry, first time gay sex, harry is 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithallthisDelusion/pseuds/WithallthisDelusion
Summary: Caught between his wants and needs, Harry Styles struggles to succeed at anything. He is torn between the idealised image of marriage and children, and the desperate needs that pollute his mind. He doesn't know what is normal anymore as his muscles tense with hope to runaway, but instead he is restrained by his own childhood fears.Abandoned at a young age, Louis struggles to divide his love between his mum and boyfriend when a new stranger enters his life that could either leave or stay.~ Or ~The one where Harry runs from his marriage to live at Louis's mum's house (with a young Lou)





	1. Chapter 1

 

The bathroom tiles used to be plain white before Harry’s boot scuffed them as he dropped to his knees. The water for the bath was gushing desperately, filling the wide bath as fast as it could. Her soft fingers twirled around Harry’s dark curls, tangling his styled and gelled hair.

Imogen’s leg was hanging over Harry’s shoulder, as his lips pressed gentle kisses along her inner thigh. His hand splayed over her stomach, slipping down as his finger lightly pressed along her clit. She was so wet he could feel it slick up his fingers as he teased the sensitive skin. “Harry.” She keened, tugging at his hair. He nuzzled his cheek along her thigh before he hesitantly licked at her entrance. He leaned back to stare up at her, seeing closed eyes and soft blonde hair tumbling delicately over her shoulder.

He pushed his tongue inside her, as he moved a hand to her waist to better angle her hips. Her breaths came out rushed as she leant back against the sink, gripping tightly onto Harry to hold her balance. He breathed out through his nose, ghosting her bare skin with goosebumps.

The bath tub began to overfill as it streamed over the edge. Growing a puddle that soaked through Harry’s black jeans. He ignored the growing discomfort of the hard tiles as he drew lazy circles with his tongue. He pushes a finger inside, before adding a second. He pushed in deeper, wishing he had time to have his dick inside her instead. His hand moved to hold her legs open as he flattened his tongue and dragged it up towards her clit, while continuing to tease her insides with his fingers.

She moaned and ground her hips down to meet him. “Hey hon?” She whined, her voice breathless.

“Yes baby.” He whispered against her skin, licking long strips.

“Did you feed the cat?”

“Fuck,” He pulled back, “Forgot.”

“Harry you need to feed him at the set time,” she shifted her hips back against the sink “If he misses a single serve, his treatment won’t work.” Imogen complained.

He leaned back on his heels, looking up at her pissed off face. Her blue eyes glared at him before catching sight of the flooded bathroom behind him. “Harry!” She shouted.

“I’m late for work, Immi.’” Harry defended as he pushed himself to stand and turned away as Imogen started draining the bath.

Harry stepped into the kitchen, grumpily opening a prestigious tin of cat food and sitting it on the floor. He washed his hands and wiped down his chin, staring at the dark patches on his knee caps and the wilting hard on in his jeans. He returned to the bathroom to find Imogen sitting in the bath tub, starting to wash her hair. He ignored the glare she gave him as he grabbed his toothbrush and started cleaning his teeth.

“Don’t forget about this afternoon.” Imogen muttered ambiguously. Harry sighed, turning to face her as he shrugged his shoulders in question. Her lips pressed in a tight line, as her eyes darkened in anger. “I have two days before my ovulation occurs, I’m entering my fertile window.”

Harry spat the toothpaste out, “Of course, I know.” He urged, leaning over the sink to rinse out his mouth. “I’ve been fucking blue balls for weeks now.”

“Is that all you care about? Getting off?” Imogen spat, as she crossed her arms over her chest, covering her breasts and lifting a leg to hid her sex.

“Immi for fucksakes, I love you. Of course I fucking love you.” He rinsed the toothbrush before returning it on the sink. “I’m just stressed with work and need a break.”

“You need a break? I’m on three different types of hormone replacements. I visit the doctors and eat nothing but fucking salads for months.” She shouted. “How about a fucking thank you Imogen, thank you for cutting back on alcohol and cigarettes, even though I’m no fucking help because I still smoke two fucking packs a week.”

“Look I can’t do this right now, I’m so fucking late I gotta’ go.” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll be home this afternoon, we can talk then.” He quickly turned out of the bathroom and tied a scarf around his neck as Imogen shouted at him.

“We’re not talking, we’re fucking.” Her voice echoed around the tiled bathroom as Harry shut the front door tightly behind him.

 

***

 

The power had gone out for 40 minutes, causing massive system failures that Harry had to sort out. Files had been deleted and records lost, as some dickheads didn’t save the information onto the main hard drive.

Harry had just finished filling out a chart of all the things lost in the power shortage, when Holly, his personal assistant placed a mug of coffee on his desk. Her hand stayed pressed to the table, so Harry looked up from her blue painted nails along her tanned arm to see her wide golden eyes staring at him under heavy lashes. “I made you a coffee, you look like you need it.” She sweetly giggled at him.

“Thanks.” Harry spoke briefly, flicking through a new documents on his desk.

“These,” Holly rested her elbows against the desk, leaning over and revealing her cleavage through the gap of her shirt. “Are from the Paris stores,” She shifted her legs, lifting her hips up as she showed off her perfectly arched back. “They didn’t receive their delivery before the Christmas buzz.” She flicked her eyes up at him, licking her lips, “A lot of calls from them.”

“I’ll contact the delivery company.” Harry said, looking away at the paper to avoid glaring at her stretched out body.

“Okay Harry, let me know if you need anything else.” She whispered, as she picked up the telephone and typed in the number for the delivery company before letting it rest undailed over his shoulder. She turned and strutted down the hall as Harry watched feeling a bit stunned.

He dropped the phone to the desk as he bracketed his head in his hands. The frustration of work and wanting sex was brewing thickly inside him, he needed to shift the tight fabric of his pants to compensate for his hardening member. He really couldn’t be worrying about his personal problems right now, he had to finish off his work and try to ignore the worry building up in his gut.

He released a sigh, lifting his head up to finish off a few documents. Once he caught sight of the young new intern passing his desk, he quickly reached out to grab his wrist. “Hey, um...” Harry paused, racking his brain for his name.

“Akilah.” The young middle eastern boy who was studying business replied happily, turning to face Harry fully.

“Yeah, sorry. I uh-” The man shuffled through the papers in front of him, “Could you scan these and email them to Liam?” He asked, hating himself for looking up into his warm amber eyes.

The intern nodded, taking the pages as Harry’s hand awkwardly fell away from where he kept gripping his wrist. “I’ll have it done for you Mr Styles.” He stated, holding the documents close to his firmly tanned toned chest.

“Thanks.” Harry replied, his voice hoarse all of a sudden. He tried to take his eyes away from Akilah’s tight pants as he walked over to the copy room, but with Holly’s previous efforts he couldn’t deny that he was carrying a firm semi.

By the time it had reached 6pm his skin felt itchy and he was desperate for a few beers, and a goodnights sleep. He trudged down the stairs and was about to step outside when Mr Payne stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “Hold up a second Harry.” He reached into his backpack and pulled out a thick bundle of documents. “I need these scanned for tomorrow, could you spend another half hour to just tidy a few things up here?”

Harry nodded his head, hating himself for being so fucking weak. Liam Payne, the boss, smiled widely at him, passing him the papers and stepping out of the door as Harry stood there holding it open for him. He stood by the copier for another hour trying to scan the documents and trying not to have a melt down.

 

***

 

Another hour after that he was stepping inside his apartment awaiting a very pissed off girlfriend. “What the fuck Harry?” Imogen spat, roughly tugging his scarf off his neck. “Why are you so late?”

“Work, do you even remember what that is?” Harry venomously asked.

She huffed, “Don’t been snappy with me. Give me a smile.” Harry stared unamused into her eyes as he lifted his lips into a weak smile. She blinked at him. “That’s pathetic.” She muttered, turning and pulling up at the hem of her shirt, baring her skin to the soft glow of the kitchen light. She was without a bra, revealing her perfectly rounded breasts.

“Imogen-” Harry began, before she cut him off with a sharp voice.

“Take off your clothes and take me to bed.” She bluntly directed.

“I’m not in the mood.” Harry stated, pulling off his jacket and hanging it by the door.

“My fertile-”

“Window. Yeah I know Immi, but I don’t want it right now.” Harry firmly spoke, kicking off his shoes by the door.

“Don’t want sex or a baby, Harry?” She asked weakly, letting her eyes fall into a saddened haze.

Harry shook his head, sighing out as Imogen always took things the wrong way. “The sex.” He explained. Needing nothing more than a goodnights sleep.

“So what I’m not good enough, were you too busy this afternoon fucking someone else.” She accused. “I’m trying so hard Harry for us to have this baby, and all you need to do is to just trust me. It’s only for a few months and then we can go back to our normal routine.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache pierce through his brain as she continued to lecture him. He glared at her, feeling his stomach stir with anger. Her eyes were sharp glaring at him and critiquing his every fault. “A child means a family. If you want a child with me, you need to be my family-”Her destructive words were cutting through him, shrinking his chest as he struggled underneath the weight of her disappointment. With a huff he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and yanked off his tie. She shut up quick as she blinked at him. A ‘thank you sweetie’ was on the tip of her tongue before he roughly grabbed her hips and pushed them back against the kitchen counter without warning.

He kicked at her feet, spreading her legs wide as he fitted himself between them. She was staring blankly at him, unsure of how to feel. Harry had never been rough with her before. He slipped his hand in her shorts, pushing them down her legs. He quickly lifted her up onto the hard counter, that pushed against her perfectly curved arse. He unclipped his belt, tugging down his jeans and underpants to rest around his thighs as he pulled her lacy underwear to the side.

He was turned on, had been painfully ready for weeks. It didn’t take many strokes for him to reach full hardness as he stared at her pink opening. Her body was shaking as her nipples perked up, he didn’t bother looking at her face to see if she was ready. Instead he pushed inside, feeling the dry drag of her entrance. He pulled out, rubbing his thumb over her clit, spreading her wetness around her opening. He gripped her hips tightly, tugging her onto his dick, penetrating her roughly. He stared down at where their bodies met, not wanting to stare into her pained eyes.

Harry’s breath was rough against her neck, drowning out her faint whimpers. He pushed her shoulders down as she laid spread out against the kitchen counter. Her hips hanging over the edge. The couple were joined by a lingering stench of uneaten cat food, the thought distracted Harry’s fury as he pounded into her faster. Her legs were hanging limply over the edge, not wrapped around his waist like they normally would be. His hair fell around his face, the loose curls teasing his cheeks as he rocked furiously inside her.

“Harry-” She mewled. Harry hesitantly looked up into her blue eyes. They were wide and awake, fear tracing her delicate features. He blinked at the uncertain blue circling within her eyes, she was weak beneath him. He caught himself from falling on top of her as his legs began to give out, he was panting, sweat sticking across his body.

He could feel his orgasm near as his stomach clenched, he groaned loudly burying his head into her neck and inhaling the scent of her hair. “Baby… baby” he murmured incoherently, pulling her hips onto his with each thrust with a bruising grip. He felt himself coming easily after such a long wait, he finished off quickly. The waves of pleasure uncoiling through his body as he pulled out and leaned against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet feeling of release.

A few silent moments later, he opened his eyes and looked to Imogen. She remained still against the cold counter. He pulled his pants back on and returned between her legs, unaware of the pain coursing through her body. As he stared at her teeth that bit hard into her lip, her eyes were closed as her hands gripped desperately onto the counter. “Imogen?” He said weakly. She blinked her eyes open, tears threatening to spill. Harry leant across her body, wrapping his arms underneath her arched waist as he brought their chests together. “I love you beautiful, I love you so very much.”

Imogen began to cry as she tried to roll away from him. Harry was pushed back as her hand hit his bare chest. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Her voice broken as she moved to the other side of the kitchen, her hands weakly trying to cover her naked body.

Her sobs were faint, but all too loud in the blistering silence. Harry couldn’t stop staring at the dark bruises developing on her thighs, staining her porcelain skin. “Immi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rough. I was just worked up from work.” He defended, picking up her shirt and holding it out for her.

She turned away from him, giving him a last look of hatred before running to their bedroom and slamming the door closed. He stared at the empty counter as he heard her pushing the dresser in front of the door, locking herself inside. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging roughly on the thick strands. He didn’t know why today just turned him upside down. He was never rough and normally had a better handle of his temper.

He spent the rest of the night cleaning the apartment and trying not to let his thoughts crush in on himself. He couldn’t stop seeing her hands gripping the counter so tightly, the strain in her muscles and her heart as she held on for him. He felt a guilty heat spread around his neck as he covered his face in his hands. He didn’t know what thoughts crossed his mind as he took her roughly like that. He had never wanted to hurt her before, but he was overwhelmed and left painfully uncomfortable for weeks.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

He didn’t doubt that Imogen was the one for him, she had been his girlfriend for years. They had been married for two and were only a few steps away from bringing a child into the world together. He couldn’t understand why that love for her had escaped him.

Harry was slipping in and out of sleep as he laid on the couch, he was falling into a heavy dream. Before he was woken up by the cat, who eagerly nuzzled Harry’s open palm hanging off the side.

Knowing that any chance of sleep was limited Harry stood to his feet, feeding the cat and having a soothing shower. He returned into yesterday’s work clothes, hoping he could grab a clean pair before he left. It was 6:30 am when he started making breakfast, making sure to serve a ‘mamagoddessnatural’ approved meal.

Hesitantly he knocked on their bedroom door, the bruised sunlight filtered weakly through the lounge room window. Casting a gloomy shadow of his fist that banged against the wooden door. He clenched his hand, wishing he could take back his actions from last night.

“Imogen?” He called out softly, he didn’t hear anything on the other side of the door. “Immi, I’m really sorry.”

He rest his head against the door, balancing the plate in one hand as he tried the doorknob with his other. He managed to create a faint gap that allowed the natural light of their bedroom window to cast past the door. The heavy dresser blocked him from opening it any further. He closed his eyes hoping that it hadn’t caused drag marks that would never let him forget their rough evening.

The silence was thick, it kept Harry’s muscles clenched as he balanced on tired legs that wanted to drop him to the floor. He was tensed, confused and upset with himself. “Baby, please talk to me.” He tried again.

There was a shuffling behind the door, and then a stuttered release of breath. “Harry, I can’t open the door.” Imogen’s voice was dry from a lack of sleep. “The dressers too heavy.”

“That’s okay baby, stand back and I’ll push it out.” Harry moved quickly to the kitchen, leaving the plate on the counter as he returned to their bedroom door. He pushed his foot against the wooden frame as he bracketed his arms, giving the door a steady push that screeched the dresser against the floorboards.

When the door was open enough for him to step through, he slipped past the door easily finding Imogen’s sleepy eyes. He stared at her covered body, long sleeves and jumpers over her body. He looked away as he pulled the dresser back to its position. His back was to her as he asked quietly. “I made breakfast. If you would like to join me?”

The room remained silent as Harry hung his head, facing away from her. He froze as he suddenly felt her frail arms wrapping around his waist and bringing her chest against his back. He hesitantly rest his arms over hers, sighing in relief at the feel of her hands. Her body was smaller than his, but warmer as it soothed his racing head. Harry let his eyes slip closed as he lightly traced swirls along her arm. “I’m sorry Immi.” He whispered into the early morning light.

“No your not.” She whispered.

“Yes I-” Harry had began.

But her arms tightened around his waist, stilling his voice. “Baby, I need to show you something.” She whispered, untangling her arms from around him as she stepped back into the connecting bathroom. Harry turned around to see here step back inside, her fists clenched around something as her eyes were dark and heavy, avoiding his.

“Immi?” He asked, taking a step closer as felt his skin flush with ice. His breath hitched as he took in the small object, “Immi?” He said again, seriousness drenching his words as his eyes narrowed on the pregnancy test.

A tear slipped off her chin as she sobbed in a breath, “I can’t just throw it away.” She whispered, her lips quivering as her messy blonde hair covered her face.

“What is this?” He asked, wrapping his hand around hers as he tilted the test. A pink plus stared back at him, a tiny 3-4 weeks burning into his brain. “Immi?” He voice urgent.

“You can’t you just throw me around and expect me to be okay the next day.” She muttered, taking a deep breath as she met his eyes. Harry’s stomach dropped at her words. “You terrified me Harry and if you still want to be apart of our baby’s life, you’re going to have to change.” Her voice was firm, her hands shaking as a bitter reality settled between them. “I need to see that this baby means more than anything else to you.”

Harry was stunned, he blinked at his girlfriend’s tear softened face. He looked away, taking in a deep breath as he stared at his feet. The shredded timber underneath his feet painfully reminded him of last nights mistake. “No Immi, what is this?” He questioned.

“It’s ours.” She whispered, her knuckles white were she clenched desperately onto the test.

He shook his head, stepping back as he ran his fingers through his hair. “No, it can’t be.” He spat, throwing his head back. “We had sex for the first time in two months last night.” He whispered softly, not daring himself to understand the reality of his words.

“No,” She reminded him, “I stopped taking my birth control.”

He grunted, “No you didn’t Immi,” he laughed manically, knowing that either way, it wouldn’t have been 3-4 weeks ago.

“Fuck you Harry.” She sobbed, stepping back from him. “You hurt me last night.” She heaved up her shirt, revealing the dark bruises on her body. “You fucking hurt me you bastard.”

He stuttered, baring his teeth as his eyes crinkled painfully. “No.” He breathed out, “You cheated on me.”

They fell silent as everything was bared to the morning light, he could feel the anger melt away the ice over his muscles. They both breathed in deeply staring at each other. Harry wanted to hurt her, to break her underneath his fist. Imogen wanted to have him begging, wanted to see him tied down and fucked out.

“I can’t fucking look at you anymore.” Imogen whispered, tilting her head up to stare at the ceiling. Her throat was bared and it gave Harry the faint urge to strangle her. “I want you to get out. Fucking pack a bag, and don’t come back until I say.”

Harry glared at her, feeling his hands tighten weakly by his side. He eventually bowed his head, walking to the cupboard and grabbing his duffle bag. He shoved his shirt and pants inside, making quick work of zipping it up and kicking the cupboards closed. He grabbed his phone charger and a toothbrush. “You’re fucked.” He spat at her, as he slammed their bedroom door behind him.

 

***

 

The words before him were blurring together as Harry could barely hold his head up above his desk. He was letting his eyes slip shut just as Liam tapped his shoulder. He was smiling down at him, as Harry jolted up, kicking his feet into his duffle bag shoved under his desk. “You can head home now if you want?” Liam said to him, not noticing the red staining his eyes.

It was after hours, almost everyone had gone home. Harry had managed to finish yesterday’s work, but still couldn’t bring himself to face the reality of Imogen and her pregnancy. Yet alone her affair. So he continued filling in documents.

“I’m fine.” Harry shrugged, staring back down at the same page that had been glaring back at him for the last forty minutes.

Mr Payne shook his head, “Go home, and say hi to the wife for me.” He smiled, patting his shoulder. Harry grumbled, standing to his feet as he slung his duffle over his shoulder. His boss stood, watching to make sure that Harry did leave for the night.

With nowhere to go, Harry found himself outside of his place. He wasn’t thinking clearly as he marched into the lounge room, swinging the front door open.

Imogen was sat on the couch with another man holding her hand, as she sat casually eating ice cream. She gasped, surprised to see him. “Harry.” She warned, standing quickly to her feet. “I told you to leave.”

“Is this the guy?” Harry spat, taking in the short figure who moved to stand. A man in his late thirties, he was fat and had nothing going for him. “You fucked him?” He asked in disbelief.

“You should leave.” The man murmured, still standing behind Imogen, almost using her as a shield.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. “I can’t believe it.” He muttered.

Imogen carefully approached him, “Harry, you need to go somewhere else. Can I call someone?” She asked, reaching for her phone on the counter.

“You want to call someone? Then call the whole fucking world and show them this fat fuck that your gonna’ have a baby with!” He shouted, throwing his bag to the floor.

She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She flicked through the contacts in her phone, stopping on one in particular. “Harry please, have a seat. I’m calling a friend of yours.” She explained, placing the phone to her ear.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Louis was nervous, he paced back and forth from the kitchen in hopes of calming his panic. His mum had been gone for 2 hours now, only giving a brief ‘There was an emergency, I gotta go, I’ll be back soon baby.’ Before she dashed out of the house, leaving it silent with her shellshocked son.

Ever since Louis’s father had walked out on him, while his mother was busy at work, it had made him paranoid about being left alone. He kept pacing, trying to forget when he would search every window, to spot every car, in hopes it would be his father’s blue Nissan.

The silence encircled him, as each turn he made became shorter until he was just rocking back and forth. He couldn’t think of anything else except for his fathers heavy boots stepping away, and his mothers quiet sobs that got louder as she approached the house. She didn’t come inside until her tears stopped spilling over her eyes.

Louis clenched his phone in his hand, an item he didn’t have when he was younger. He teetered between the idea of calling Phillip, he didn’t want to bother him, but then again he didn’t have anyone else to call.

Phillip wasn’t good at conflict, he goes all gooey and melts weaker than Louis. But he was a soft calming voice. He wouldn’t notice the hitch in Louis’s breath or the stammer of his heart as he tried to keep his head clear. Philip needed someone to point it out directly, otherwise he would think everything was fine and could keep talking about himself. But that was what Louis needed right now, someone to distract him.

With shaking fingers Louis gave him a call, he pressed the phone to his ear, pushing it harder than necessary as he tried to block out his thumping heart beats with the monotonous dial tone.

“Hey Lou.” Phillip said causally, “What’s up.”

Louis smiled faintly at the sound of his smooth voice, “Nothing, what are you doing?” He wondered, trying to dull down the stutter of his teeth.

Phillip hummed causally, “Just watching TV-”

“What’s on?” Louis asked, directing the rest of Phillip’s statement.

“The new Reno show, there’s a butch bloke with shredded abs swinging a shovel at the moment.” Phillip joked, knowing Louis was comfortable with him eyeing other unrealistic partners.

Louis’s chuckled. “I’ll have to watch it now.” Feeling his feet stop pacing as he smiled at the thought. His wobbly legs carried him to the couch as he flicked on the TV and searched the channels until he found the one with a shredded guys constructing a aquaponic garden system.

He stayed on the phone with Phillip, talking about the show as more guys started taking their shirts off and hammering in pieces of wood. It seemed almost comical, before Phillip yawned and murmured a reluctant goodnight. In the end, they did have school tomorrow. Louis whispered a goodnight and a hushed, ‘I love you.’ that Phillip hummed softly at in response.

The TV echoed the noises of construction and the mutter of judgement from other contestants. Louis cuddled a pillow to his chest as he watched the show with tired eyes. He couldn’t let himself fall asleep, because he knew he would have nightmares knowing that his mother wasn’t home yet. It was pushing well into the early morning by the time the front door quietly creaked open.

Louis was buried into the couch, with his eyes lazily blinking open at the sound. He quickly stood to his feet, as he noticed the TV playing some questionable adult ads. He shut it off as he heard two pairs of footsteps enter the house. Louis peaked his head around the corner as he took in the sight by the front door.

His mother was placing her coat on the rack and slipping off her shoes. But it was the tall figure standing brokenly behind her that caught his eyes. His full head of curls was hung low against his chest as he pulled his arms out of his coat, and kicked his shoes off by the door. “Hey Jo-” The man murmured softly.

“Yes?” Johanna said, Louis’s mum turning around to face him.

The man cleared his throat, looking up into her eyes, “Thank you.”

Louis watched as his mum wrapped her arms around the man and brought him in for a hug, his large hands coming to rest on her shoulders as he curled down into her arms. Louis’s hadn’t ever seen someone so broken, of course his mother was emotionally scarred, but she always hid it. He didn’t know what to do, so he stood their staring at the man in confusion.

After a longer moment than expected, the man pulled himself to stand away as his blinked back tears. Louis’s mum patted his shoulder and whispered quietly to him. Louis tried to understand how this man was the emergency, he decided that he must have been in an accident or something and maybe just needed a place for the night. He was most likely going to be gone early next morning, before he even woke up, Louis knew that his mum tended to work early in the mornings.

They both started to walk further into the house, as Louis could hear his mother’s quiet voice. “You have nothing to worry about being here,” she placed a hand on his arm, “Louis and I are very quiet and easy going.” She smiled up at him. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like, I’ll prepare the study.”

“No, please don’t change anything around for me. I’m more than happy to sleep on the couch.” He urged, shifting the big bag he carried in his hand.

Jo brought him into the lounge room as they both stepped past Louis who was hiding flat up against the wall, and staring blankly at them as they past him. “I’m sure Louis won’t mind if I grab the spare cover from his room, just wait here a moment.” His mother said as she dashed off down the hall into Louis’s empty room.

The man let himself fall on the couch, facing towards the TV and the wall that Louis was pressed up against. His head fell forward into his open palms as he took in a deep breath, covering his face from view. Louis could see his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold himself together. The man released a faint sigh that was probably more of a sob as he lifted his head up, dragging his hands down his face.

The man halted his movement as he caught sight of Louis standing their awkwardly. His green eyes were void and lonely, like he was staring past Louis into a never ending corridor. Almost like he couldn’t see Louis at all. But his quiet voice broke that illusion. “Hey.” He stated, sitting himself taller as he rolled his shoulders back, wiping his hands down the legs of his pants. “You Louis?” He asked, lifting himself to stand on his two wobbly feet.

Louis was still staring wide eyed at him, as he nodded numbly in response. Louis didn’t recognise the man at all, and he had never heard any mention of his mum being in contact with a guy that looked to be in his early twenties. Johanna only really met people from the hospital where she worked as a nurse, but most of them were older than her and seemed to have their lives under control.

The man’s presence had a strange feel, he was so tall and strong, yet he seemed to slip beneath the world as he stared vaguely around the room. Like his personality had been torn out of him. He lifted his large hand out, standing before Louis as his eyes circled back to the boy. “I’m Harry.” He offered. Louis lifted his head to stare into the strangers red rimmed eyes, they were a deep green that distracted him. Everything about this Harry man seemed to fall perfectly together. From the way his hair curled around his jaw, to the subtle curve of his lips that would perfect his smile.

“Louis.” The young boy murmured, placing his hand in Harry’s.

Harry let his hand fall soon after, as he took a step back, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “I didn’t realise how old you had gotten.” He said, taking in the boys sight. “I think I was only 16 years old when I saw you last.” He murmured lightly, “You were starting to become a real shit head then,” He laughed at the thought, “Sorry. It was just the last time I saw you, you were really little and kept trying to claw my eyes out.”

Louis blinked at the man, finding it impossible to move his tongue as he grumbled out a confused noise. Harry shook his head embarrassedly, “Sorry, Lou. I’m sure your a charming person now.” He smiled faintly at the teen. “And you’ve probably trimmed your nails as well.”

The boy was stunned at the nickname, only Phillip called him Lou. But it felt so casual and easy coming out of Harry’s mouth. Louis nodded, looking down at his hands. “Yeah. I won’t scratch you.” He promised seriously.

Harry nodded, as he looked back around the room. “I uh, was hoping to stay here for a few nights. Is that problem for you?” He asked, not looking up into his eyes.

With a shrug Louis tried to play it off, “I don’t care.” He mumbled, knowing that it would be his mum’s decision in the end anyway.

“You don’t really know me though?” Harry offered, fiddling with the hem of his buttoned shirt. “I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Louis kept shrugging, “I’m going to be at school most of the time.” He nervously wet his lips, feeling them dry. “It won’t bother me. I’m sure your charming too.”

It was beautiful to hear Harry’s laugh as Louis borrowed his own words from earlier. Soft dimples dented into his cheeks as he eyes crinkled. He seemed lighter, as standing taller became easier for him.

Johanna walked in to see the two boys laughing, Louis didn’t even realise his own lips were curving at the sight of Harry’s happiness. “Louis, I was wondering where you went.” She frowned faintly, feeling embarrassed that her son was still awake so late. “I guess you’ve met Harry. You probably wouldn’t remember, but he was Anne’s boy, from down the street. His going to be staying with us for a while, so please make him feel comfortable.”

Louis nodded, awkwardly standing there as Jo brought out blankets and a pillow that was on Louis’s bed. During her arrangement of bedding and the couch cushions, neither did Harry or Louis say anything to each other.

“Well...” She sighs, looking expectantly at Louis, before nodding at Harry. “I bet you need a goodnights sleep, hop to bed, theres only a few hours until day break anyway.” She smiles sweetly at the man, before sending a heavy glare at Louis. “And don’t you have school tomorrow, mister?” She accused, raising her eyebrows in a warning. Louis ducked his head, nodding bitterly as he begun to walk off to his room. “Wait, say goodnight.” His mum complained, catching his shoulder and spinning him around to face Harry, as he easily leaned back into her embrace.

“Goodnight Harry.” He murmured, trying to avoid his sad green eyes as they watched him walk away. Louis heard a faint ‘Bye Louis’, as he closed his bedroom door and shut out the world around him. He tumbled into bed, pulling the covers over his head as a peak of sunrise slipped through the curtain.

Harry let his body soak into the couch, burying his head into the pillow. Breathing in the faint scent of honey and drowning in Imogen’s broken angry voice. He couldn’t sleep as he kept seeing her cold eyes, and hearing her silently pleads. He rolled to his side, reaching for his phone as he shuffled all the songs he had, to sing himself to sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

It hasn’t even felt like Louis has slept as he trudges himself into the bathroom. His head is ringing as he fights the temptation to fall back against the floor and sleep there. He stepped into the shower, tilting his head back under the spray, letting the warm water fall against his body. It doesn’t do much to wake him up, as he slipped clumsily outside the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His head is hung low, as water droplets from his hair drip onto the floor. He stepped out into the hallway, almost stumbling as he caught sight of a tall man spread out on the couch.

Louis stuttered as his hand tightened on his towel, his other hand holding his pyjamas. The memories of last night came back to him. Harry was beautifully long on the couch with his body stretched out. His firm chest was bare, as it revealed tattoos across his stomach. Louis wanted to stand staring for ages, he wobbled forward as he stepped closer. Drinking in the sight of the man’s sleeping face, his hair messily thrown across his forehead as he takes in soft breaths.

He wanted to run his hands through those curls and watch as those green eyes would blinked awake. A strange thought struck him, he realised that his mum had already left for work. Leaving him _alone_ with this gorgeous man.

He didn’t even realise how cold it was until the man shifted in his sleep and causally moved his hand to his thigh, where it naturally curled closer towards his groin. The action made goosebumps spread over Louis’s naked body, he then realised he was bare arse in front of a sleeping stranger in the cold morning air.

That.

Did in fact wake him up.

He shuffled back into his bedroom and stripped himself of the towel, already noticing that he was sporting an impressive semi. He groaned in annoyance as he tossed between the idea of tugging one out or getting to school on time with an embarrassed blushed scattering over his cheeks.

He managed to stuff himself into a pair of underpants, and to pull on his uniform without showing an obvious bulge in his pants. He packed his bag and looked back at the sleeping Harry before quietly shutting the front door behind him, finally able to take in a deep breath.

Louis started his walked towards school, walking as fast as he could while he balanced his bag over one shoulder, trying to fasten his blue tie around his neck. It started to rain as he finished off the tie, trying to keep it loose. But instead it stuck to the back of his neck as he shirt became drenched.

He rushed inside the building, shaking the water out of his hair as he stumbled himself into the class that had already started. He slipped into his seat next to Phillip in the back row, as he friend turn and raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s got you all wet?” He asked seductively.

Louis blushed, looking away from his cute brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. “Just this shitty weather.” He murmured, taking out his book and flipping through the pages.

Phillip smiled softly as he turned back to face the teacher, he subtly moved his hand and place it over Louis’s thigh. His fingers moving confidently along the hem of his trousers, as it had Louis’s semi quickly returning. “Phil.” Louis murmured quietly, unable to look across at him.

His friend chuckled huskily as he moved his hand all the way up to cup his groin. Louis grunted loudly, thrusting his hips forward to seek more contact. He was surprised no one turned back, but Louis quickly dragged his teeth over his lower lip to hold in any moans that threatened to slip out. Phillip started to palm him, feeling his defined bulge in his pants. He was laughing silently as Louis’s knuckles turned white where they gripped tightly onto the desk.

“Should I come around to your house?” Phillip whispered, letting his thumb dip beneath the waistband of Louis’s pants as he teased the hair leading further down into his underpants.

“Yes.” Louis breathed, trying to stop his head from rolling backwards. But then he remembered Harry’s green eyes. “Wait,” He placed his hand on top of Phil’s, trying his hardest not to drag his hand inside his pants. “Mum’s got a friend over, his staying with us for a while.”

Phillip raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly as he gave Louis’s crotch a final squeeze. “No worries.” He nodded, removing his hand and leaving Louis aching hard.

“Could I come to yours?” Louis wondered, subtly shifting the fabric of his pants. His friend shrugged, looking back to the teacher and coping the notes. They fell silent for the rest of class, as Louis tried to distract his thoughts of both Phillip and Harry by focusing on material cycles and energies.

Phillip had managed to be a tease throughout the entire day, going from biting his pencil to untucking his shirt and leaning across many various surfaces. Louis was highly stung by the end of the day, as Phillip gave him a nod, about to jump on the school bus. “Wait Phil.” Louis caved in, “Come around to mine for a bit?” His friend grinned mischievously in response.

Louis was holding his breath as he slowly opened the front door, he knew his mother wouldn’t be home for another three hours, but he wasn’t sure where Harry would be. With great caution Louis stepped inside, taking in the unlit and silent hallway. He snuck Phillip in, ushering him quickly through the house into his bedroom as he shut the door quietly behind them.

“We only have a few hours, I suppose.” Louis mumbled, dropping his bag to the floor and kicking off his shoes.

His friend smirked at him as he started with taking off his tie, and wrapping it over the bedpost. Louis watched without thought as Phillip continued to unbutton his shirt and unclip his belt, snaking it out of the belt loops and dropping it to the floor. “I’m glad you’re liking the show, Lou.” He chuckled, unzipping his trousers and shoving them down his thighs.

“Your an awfully pretty sight.” Louis explained, fumbling with his own shirt buttons.

Phillip broke out into a big grin as he swatted his friend’s clumsy hands away, as he started to work efficiently at the buttons. Louis was giggling at Phil’s eagerness as he stared dumbfound at him.

“What are you looking at, doofus?” Phil asked, dragging his shirt away from tanned skin.

“I really love you Phil.” Louis murmured, feeling happiness bubble inside his chest. Without hesitance he could say he loved him, staring into his warm eyes.

His friend nodded and chuckled at his words, “Your a goof.” He muttered, while proceeding to unclip Louis’s trousers and deflecting. Phil busied himself with undressing Louis as he exposed him to the cool afternoon sun and flopped him on the bed.

Phil crawled next to him, rolling onto his back as he leaned up onto his elbows, grasping Louis and dragging him into his lap. Louis straddled his hips above him, pushing his lips deeply against his friends and eliciting soft gasps from his mouth. Phil’s hand traced along his bare thigh as he felt the faint blonde hairs there. His hand gripped Louis’s arse firmly as he tugged him up against his stomach, causing Louis to groan at the sudden friction that rubbed against his interested member.

“So eager.” Phil whispered, peppering kisses along Louis’s jaw.

The blue eyed boy groaned, thrusting against his friends stomach. “You’ve had me hard all day.” He moaned, running his fingers into his short blonde hair. Louis tightened his fist in Phil’s hair, tugging his head back as Louis leaned down to push his tongue inside his mouth. Tasting him desperately as he began to tangle their tongues together, rocking his hips forward rhythmically.

Phillip’s hand cupped Louis’s arse before his finger teased his entrance, causing the boy to whine as he bucked up against his stomach. His finger slipped inside him, causing Louis to jump away at the contact. “Wait-” Lou breathed, sitting up as Phil’s hand fell away. “I have lube.” He whispered, scampering off the bed to his desk as he fished around for the bottle.

He easily jumped back on the bed, giggling as he snapped open the bottle, reaching Phil’s finger as he lathered it up with lube. “Have fun.” Lou whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

His friend chuckled, slipping a finger inside as he slowly began to stretch him open. Louis was a withering mess as he gripped onto Phil’s shoulder, slipping as he fell against his chest. He was moaning as Phil hit his prostrate, enjoying his broken noises as the boy tried to grind his groin against Phil’s stomach. He quickly slipped in a second finger, as his own dick became painfully hard where it was forgotten between his thighs.

With laboured breaths Louis managed to cough out, “I’m ready.” As he dug his nails into Phillip’s shoulder. His friend chuckled, as he stroked a hand soothingly along Louis’s thighs.

“You sure, baby?” He asked, licking his lips at the sight of Louis’s wide needy eyes.

Louis grabbed Phil’s dick, positing it underneath him, “Yes.” He breathed, slowly lowering himself down as they both moaned brokenly. Louis’s cock was hard and leaking pre-cum, as he eagerly began to rock his hips back and forth, with his friend’s dick filling him thickly.

Louis was so desperate to cum that he roughly thrusted back against Phil, he threw his head back as Phil’s hand wrapped around his dick and started stroking it. “Shit.” Louis gasped. Clawing his nails down Phil’s chest.

“Fuck Lou,” Phil groaned, tightening a hand on Louis’s hip to slow him down. The blue eyed boy didn’t listen as he continued to impale himself. Phil moved both hands to Louis’s hips as he rolled him off dropping him onto his back. Phil crawled between his hips, thrusting into him as he controlled the pace.

Louis was mewling as he wrapped his legs around Phil’s hips, trying to encourage him to go faster. Louis’s fist quickly gripped himself as he stroked hard and fast, bringing himself to climax as he arched his back, his hips stuttering as he coated his stomach with warm cum. “Fuck me.” He breathed out, softening into the mattress as Phil was slowly thrusting into him.

“Damn it Lou.” He murmured, quickly bringing himself to climax as Louis’s arse became over sensitive, causing Louis to hiss. Phil came briefly afterwards, pulling out and laying beside Louis in silence.

Their deep breaths are the only sound in the entire house, as Louis rolled to his side, running his finger down his splattered stomach as he gathers some of his cum on his finger. Phil stared at him unamused as Louis pushed his finger between his friends lips. Phil let his tongue dart out as he took in his taste, easily sucking on his finger as he held Louis’s pale eyes.

“Your gonna’ make me hard again.” Louis complained, removing his finger from his mouth as he collected Phil’s cum from his arse and brought it to his own lips.

His friend laughed at him, shaking his head as he stared up at the ceiling. “I should go.” He murmured reluctantly. “Sorry.”

Lou nodded briefly, “That’s okay.” He mumbled, sitting up as he grabbed a pair of his underpants and wiped his stomach and then his arse before throwing Phil’s clothes towards him. They worked like clockwork as Phil got dressed and Louis cleaned up all the evidence.

His friend caught his thin wrist as he brought him in for a goodbye kiss, carefully pushing his dark hair out of his blue eyes. “See you tomorrow.” Phil whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. Louis gripped his waist, holding him close, before letting him go.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Johanna rushed through the front door, carrying various bags of groceries as she swore under her breath. “Louis!” She called.

The boy slipped out of his room, running his hands through his hair as he met her in the kitchen. “Yeah mum?” He asked, as he began to help her unpack.

“I need you to set up the study, could you get the spare mattress and then move all of Harry things inside?” She asked as she started to butter up a pan and cook some meat. Louis nodded briefly, easily slipping back inside the hallway as he gathered the mattress from the storage cupboard and heaved it into the study.

None of them really use the study, Johanna had hoped that it would encourage Louis to study daily, but instead it just gathered dust. He placed the mattress on the timber floor, and then returned to the lounge room, grabbing the blankets and his pillow that was now familiar with Harry’s husky scent.

He continued to build the bed, wrapping a cover over the mattress and positing the pillow and blankets over it. He then grabbed Harry’s duffle bag as he dropped it by the bed. Closing the door behind him as he continued into the kitchen to help his mum prepare dinner.

Harry had returned to the office, as he busied himself with work and ignored Liam’s concerned glares. He wasn’t in the mood for Holly’s advancements as he told her to ‘write it all down’ for him instead of ‘visiting every five fucking seconds.’

He couldn’t ignore Liam after that as he tapped his shoulder, inviting him outside for a smoke break. Harry followed bitterly, his fingers twitching eagerly at the mention of a cigarette.

“What’s going on?” Liam asked bluntly, holding out his pack.

The green eyed man took up his offer of a cigarette as he brought it to his lips, Liam quickly supplied a lighter. Harry took in a much needed deep drag before replying, “I’m just drowning Liam.” He murmured, staring out at the view of concrete office complexes.

Liam lit up his own cigarette, “Did you want me to employ another person? Give you someone on weekends to assist just you?” He offered, puffing out a cloud of smoke.

“I didn’t know you smoke?” Harry stated, noticing his boss’s well practiced moves.

He shook his head, “Not regularly,” He replied honestly, “Just when work gets too heavy.” He looked up at Harry’s eyes, trying to share his pain.

The employee nodded briefly, “It would help.” He muttered, dropping his eyes to his feet. “Just weekends to help pick up the slack.”

Liam nodded, dropping the cigarette to the floor as he crushed it underneath his heel. “Great.” He stated, stepping back inside the office, leaving Harry to finish his smoke and breathe relief into the cloudy air.

It was pushing late into the night when Harry found himself knocking on the Tomlinson’s front door, he awkwardly shuffled his feet as he waited until Louis opened it and murmured a quiet ‘hello.’

“Hi.” He replied, stepping inside and slipping off his coat. He was relieved for his silence as he wasn’t really in the mood to talk either. He just wanted to crawl to the couch and pass out from exhaustion.

Louis watched the man’s subtly tired gestures as his sleepy eyes kept blinking open. Harry noticed that his bag and bedding had moved, “Wha-” He started as he followed Louis into the kitchen, stopping as he saw Johanna serving up a big dinner. “Oh.” He stated as Jo stared up at him, excitedly.

“Hello Harry, I hope your hungry.” She smiled, pulling out a chair for him. “Take a seat.”

The man looked to Louis who was slumping in his own seat, and beginning to pick eagerly at his cold carrots. Harry felt guilty as he realised it was quite late, he took a seat, smiling at Jo as much as he could manage. “Thank you, this is really considerate.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, “But you should of told me you were cooking, I wouldn’t have stayed back so late.”

“Not a problem, love.” She said, waving lazily at him as she returned a smile. They all began to eat, Louis stuffing his face hungrily as he was made to wait until Harry got home. “Did you want a beer?” Jo offered after a moment.

“Yeah.” Louis replied cheekily, with his mouth stuffed with peas.

“Not you.” Jo muttered, “Harry?”

He cleared his throat, “I can get it, thank you.” He said, standing to his feet as he slung open the fridge.

“So, Harry. How was work today?” Jo asked casually.

He shrugged his shoulder, “It was really busy.” He replied truthfully. “But its getting better, cause Liam’s promised to find me a helper on the weekends.” He uncapped the beer, bringing it to his lips.

“Ooh!” She said excitedly, causing Harry to look over at her. “Maybe Louis could get a job, his been looking for something to do on the weekends.”

The man gulped down his beer, “Uh, I’ll have to check with Liam.” He replied, looking over at Louis who sat silently shoveling away. “It’s not a fun job at all though. Probably not the best first job either.”

“I’m sure he won’t really care, just as long as he gets paid.” She giggled, sipping from her wine. “Right Louis?”

The boy shrugged, barely looking up at either of them as he began to cut up his steak. Harry returned to his seat, dropping the bottle cap on the table.

Johanna reached out to hold Harry’s wrist, “Please have a talk with Liam. It would really be appreciated.” She smiled hopefully.

The man nodded, dropping his eyes. He couldn’t stare at her any longer without wanting to cry. He was sure that it was her hopeful blue eyes, similar to Imogen’s, as he tried to clear his thoughts. When he looked at his plate, he could feel Louis’s eyes hovering over him.

They finished off dinner, Louis quickly excusing himself as Jo showed Harry his new room, giving him a hug and holding him for a brief moment. Harry let his chin rest on top of her head as he held her tightly, needing to feel someone’s heart beating next to his. He stepped back after a moment, “Thank you again Jo.” He said quietly, squeezing her shoulders.

She smiled weakly, “I’ve always wished to help you Harry... especially when Desmond would-”

He grips her tight, “It’s fine.” He reassures.

“Have you heard from her?” She whispered, her sad eyes already knowing the answer.

He shook his head, dropping it to his chest. “No.”

She frowned, “I’m really sorry for you Harry.” He shrugged in response, turning towards his room. She got the hint, “Get some sleep.”

“You too.” He whispered, kicking off his shoes as Jo closed the door softly behind her. Harry removed his clothes, stripping down to his boxer shorts as he switched off the light, slipping into bed. He pushed the heel of palm into his eyes as he groaned quietly, he was stressed and feeling disjointed. He had blissfully forgotten a lot of his youth, it was never a stage of his life that he wished to revisit. He breathed out deep breath. Nothing seemed to flow anymore like it used to, nothing made sense. He couldn’t explain the calm that surrounded him, knowing that Imogen was far away from him. Perhaps it was time he had a break from her.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

The next day, it seemed that Liam was surprisingly keen to have a young student in their offices. Harry nodded weakly, doubting that Louis would provide any real help, instead demanding his constant attention and assistance. But he felt that it was important to try for Jo’s sake.

That afternoon, Louis dragged Phil back to his house, pressing kisses over his cheek and letting his friend’s fingers tangle in his dark hair. “Ow, you need to shave Lou.” Phil whined, rubbing his jaw where Louis had given him stubble burn.

“Wuss.” Lou muttered, biting at his chin.

“Your also a weirdo.” Phil murmured, playfully shoving him away as they stumbled onto the couch. They were giggling, three bottles lighter from the their school bags as they ended up drinking the beers on the way home.

Louis poked his friend’s nose, poking out his tongue, before Phil wrapped his lips around it and they ended up making out. They polish off another five bottles between them, as they began to pry off each others shirts. Louis gets choked on his tie as Phil clumsily tries to pull it off, “Sorry.” He giggled, saving his boyfriend while he shoved a hand down Lou’s pants.

Louis was disorientated, his head swaying as all he could feel was Phillip’s warm hand, and his lips pressing against his neck. The boy moaned, lying back against the couch as Phil wrapped his fist around Louis’s hard on, eliciting his soft gasps. He begins to work on freeing his own erection, when a key is heard in the front door. Phil froze, as Louis laughed loudly, moaning deeply underneath his breath.

Phil teetered between the idea of jumping out the window, but instead decided to sacrifice himself for Louis’s decency instead as he zipped him back up into his pants and shoved a pillow over his bulging crotch. He then picked up the scattered bottles and shoved them in his back pack.

He returned to the couch, as Louis grabbed needily at him. Phil tried to push his hands away, shushing him quietly.

Harry rounded the corner, surprised to see Louis’s friend and Louis quietly hanging out. “Hey.” He said casually, trying to not to look like a man who had just snapped at his boss and been sent home early. “I’m Harry. Nice to meet you.”

“Phillip.” The boy responded, as Louis’s hand finally caught onto the scruff of his shirt as he hauled him closer, “Lou.” He whispered, picking his hands off his shirt. Louis didn’t sense the caution in his friend’s voice as he finally caught Phil’s jaw, bringing him close as he pushed their lips clumsily together.

Harry felt his eyes widen as his thoughts stuttered to a stop. He couldn’t look away as Louis’s fingers ran into Phillip’s hair, his soft gasps encouraging him to progress things further. “Lou.” Phil muttered again, pushing against his hold.

The man swallowed thickly, looking away. He didn’t know what to think, he hadn’t meant to walk in on anything, and it didn’t seem like they were going to do anything like that, he thought back to Phillip’s casual attitude. But it was also the thought of Louis kissing another boy, of him being… gay. By all means, Harry didn’t have a problem with it, but he was just surprised to see him so active at such a young age.

“I should go.” Phil muttered, standing to his feet as Louis tried to catch onto his hand or shirt.

“Why baby...” Louis moaned, the pillow falling away from his crotch as his hard on was easily seen through his pants. Harry awkwardly cleared his throat, nervously shuffling, not sure whether he should be telling the boys off or excusing himself embarrassedly. His friend ducked his head, scooping his bag from the floor as he heaved it up over his shoulder. Three empty beer bottles tumble down to the floor. Louis giggled obnoxiously as he rolled back onto the couch.

Phillip is stuck, staring widely at Harry, expecting him to yell. The man blinks, trying to take in the situation, as he recognises Louis’s intoxicated behaviour. “What the fuck?” Harry finally decided on saying.

The young friend bolted, quickly heading for the front door as he slammed it shut behind himself, abandoning Louis on the couch with a very confused Harry. They were left in an awkward silence, not that Louis noticed, before he starting laughing obscenely and confidently moving his hand down his firm chest and his toned stomach.

“Uh, did you boys just have beers? That it?” Harry asked concerned, trying to avoid following the path of Louis’s wandering hand.

“Yeah but we can always do more.” The boy giggled seductively, biting his lip as he unclipped his trousers as began tugging down the zipper. Harry swallowed nervously, stepping forward to reach for his hand.

“Wait Louis, you shouldn’t be doing that here.” He urged, grabbing the boy’s wrist as he tried to remove his hand. Instead Louis’s other hand caught his, and pushed it against the thick bulge in his underpants.

“Come on Phil.” Louis whispered, rubbing himself with Harry’s hand.

Harry gasped, as he could feel his entire body flush hot. His hand tingled where Louis’s fingers touched him, not to mention the fire in Harry’s palm where it was pressed against the young boy’s erection. “Louis.” Harry warned, feeling more worried that Louis thought he was Phillip. Louis wiggled on the couch, puffing his breath as he moaned softly. His other hand reached out and suddenly grasped Harry through his jeans. “Shit.” The man gasped, finally noticing his own interested dick as it quickly began to fill. “No Louis.” He reprimanded.

Louis smirked, letting go of Harry’s hands as he focused on stroking Harry’s bulge. “Your so big.” He whined, before giggling again. “I want to feel you.” He muttered keenly, lifting himself up to sit. The man was breathless as he stepped back, letting Louis’s hand drop, he could feel his own hard on pressing desperately against the front of his pants. He felt his skin tingle, his own body shaking with the desire and temptation before him. He blinked at Louis, curious as to why he had this kind of effect on him.

The boy wobbled, as he lifted his head up. His tired blue eyes reaching up into Harry’s wide ones, “Harry?” He mouthed, letting his tongue swipe over his bottom lip. Harry stared at the boy, lost in the sharp jut of his jaw and the faint stubble scratching his cheeks. The column of his throat was stretched out, his top buttons undone as it exposed a new expanse of his tanned skin. Harry was stunned, taking in the faint detail of his face and the subtle movements of his body. His teeth were bared as he grinned, rocking wobbly where he sat. “Who are you Harry?” He wondered softly.

Harry was about to provide a response, right before Louis fell back against the couch, his eyes falling shut as the alcohol slogged thickly through his brain, causing him to pass out.

The man stood staring at the kid as he blinked uncomfortably, he wasn’t sure whether he should leave him there, or carry him into his room. He started to feel awkward as he couldn’t decide what to do, he eventually chose to hide the beer bottles in the bin, and carry Louis’s bag into his bedroom. He returned to the lounge room and gently looped his arms behind Louis’s knee as he scooped his back and brought him up into his broad chest.

He was suddenly overwhelmed by Louis’s sweet scent and the feel of his warm body coiling against his. The boy was surprisingly light in his arms, although had a reassuring weight about him that would be fun to toss around. He stepped into his room, avoiding the hazardous spew of clothes over the floor as he gently laid Louis on his bed. His hand had fallen over the edge, so Harry circled his fingers around his thin wrist, bringing it into the boy’s body as he pulled the blanket over his chest.

Harry took a single step back, letting his eyes rake over Louis’s face. The man bit his lip, feeling worry naw in his stomach as he suddenly doubted them working together was a good idea.

Lou woke up a few hours later with a piercing headache that bleached the back of his eyeballs. He rolled out of bed, grumbling as he stripped off his school clothes and instead heaved on some tracksuit pants with a singlet.

He wandered out into the kitchen, feeling hungry as he rubbed his eyes. “Hey Louis. You feeling better?” His mum asked. The boy quickly looked up, surprised as he saw her stirring a soup, with Harry casually lent against the counter with a beer in his hand. Louis felt like vomiting at the sight of beer. Damn Phil always had the worst ideas.

“Yeah.” The boy breathed, opening the fridge and pulling out the cold water jug, he then poured out a glass and desperately pushed it to his lips.

Harry awkwardly swallowed another full sip of booze, trying to distract his eyes as they narrowed onto Louis’s lips wrapped around the rim of the glass.

“I have good news for you baby.” Jo said, turning off the flame as she began to gather three bowls. “Harry-” She nudged her shoulder in the quiet man’s direction. “Talked to his boss today, about giving you a weekend job.”

The boy choked on his water, his eyes widening as he quickly coughed before looking over at Harry. “Really? That would be awesome.” He smiled, feeling the pain slowly dissolve behind his eyes.

Harry couldn’t help but return the smile, even though his felt a multitude of guilt ebbing away at his conscious for staring openly at the sleeping… well passed out boy. The man didn’t know whether Louis remembered or not, he prayed that he didn’t, just to save the both of them the embarrassment. It had taken Harry an hour of resolve to not touch his hard on, instead letting it remain uncomfortably in his tight jeans.

The three of them brought their warm soups over to the kitchen table as Louis slapped a full loaf of pre-sliced bread with him on the table. “Louis.” His mother muttered, feeling embarrassed by her son’s ineloquent behaviour.

“What?” He shrugged, his mouth full with soup soggy bread. Harry stared at the boy, feeling heat prickle at the back of neck, he still couldn’t believe that he let such inappropriate thoughts about him past through his mind. “Oh sorry, did you want some Harry?” Louis offered, holding out the slab of bread.

The man awkwardly cleared his throat, “Uh, sure.” He was then flung the loft of bread that splashed into his soup.

“Louis!” Jo shouted, pushing her chair out as she stood to her feet. “Go to your room.”

The boy couldn’t hide the smirk on his lips, “Mum.” He shrugged off, gesturing to Harry who continued to pick out a slice of bread. “Who really gives a fuck.”

“Go. To. Your-”

“Fine. For fucksakes.” Louis complained, slamming his hands on the table as he stood. His blue eyes were hard as he glared at his mother. He started to move further into the kitchen as he strutted towards Harry’s side of the table. He leant across the table and reached for the loft of bread. Harry purposefully kept his eyes glued to the soup staining the wooden table. The boy shoved a slice of bread into his mouth and sneered at his mother. He loudly made his presence known as he stomped off to his room, slamming his bedroom door and grumbling.

Johanna dropped her head in her hands, “I’m so sorry Harry, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” She muttered. Harry tried to not think about Louis’s remark about wanting to feel Harry’s large dick, as he definitely knew that it was something which wouldn’t be getting into him. Jo lifted her head back up and stared pleadingly into the man’s green eyes. “Please don’t reconsider him for the job. I think he just needs a good role model. You’d be a perfect friend for him.”

Harry swallowed thickly, tasting numbly at the soup in his mouth. “I’d be happy to look after him.” He replied, regretting it immensely after the words past his lips. She burst into a bright smile as relief flushed through her bones, she continued to finish her soup as she encouraged Harry to do the same.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Perhaps the weekend had come too early as Harry sat tensely next to Louis in the car, driving through peak traffic towards the office.

Louis was biting nervously on his nails, trying to find something outside of the window more distracting than Harry’s spread thighs as he tapped rhythmically on the steering wheel. He wasn’t really excited about getting a job, but he was curious about getting to know Harry, he still didn’t know why he was still staying at their house, surely he must have a partner or someone else to go to.

After gruelling in traffic the man finally pulled up into a tight carpark, awkwardly twisting in his seat to pick up some papers from the backseat. Louis watched intently as the hem of Harry’s suit shirt pulled against where it was tucked into his tight suit pants. The white material stuck tight to his toned stomach, revealing the shape of firm muscles underneath.

Harry cleared his throat, before opening his car door and stepping out towards the building. Louis stumbled out the car and tried to keep up with him, as Harry continued into the building. The man casually greeted a few people at the reception desk, before leading Lou into the elevator.

The office building was looking like an old concrete clump with a hollow stone cold modern deco inside. Louis didn’t really fancy the occasional pot plant and Pollock-like splatter art, it seemed to promote a false sense of productivity that was already drained from the boy’s system. He was grumpily dragged out of bed at 6am by his mother who shoved him into the shower and apologised to an awaiting Harry by the door, who looked like he hadn’t even fallen asleep last night.

“This is my desk.” Harry announced, stopping before a crowded mess of papers and pens. The boy scanned beyond his desk at the others spaced out around the room. “You will be running papers for me.” Harry stated, fishing through a few documents on his table before presenting a file. “This is the Haflex clothing store and their purchase order, see here.” He pointed towards the top corner, “It reads Liam Payne, okay, then you’ll take this folder and...” He began to walk towards a glass office, “Follow me.” Harry stopped outside, before knocking on the door, he was quickly called in. “Hey Liam, this is Louis.” Harry introduced.

The man behind the desk smiled up at them both, his dark eyes easily falling on Louis as he nodded calmly, “Hello dear boy.” He said, raising a hand out for Louis.

With hesitance and unease Louis shook his hand, stiffly. “Nice to meet you, sir.” The boy murmured, finding his eyes caught on the photo frames along his desk.

“Right.” Harry said, “So then you bring this,” he pointed at the name printed in the corner, “With his name on it, to his desk.” He concluded by placing the folder on the edge of Liam’s desk. “Understood?” Harry checked. Louis nodded simply, blinking awkwardly. “Great.” He smiled.

For the rest of the day, Louis clung to Harry, sitting by the side of his desk and following his orders. The boy was distracted from spell checking some new files as a pretty girl exhibited her thin body all over Harry’s desk, her thighs already spread wide and ready for Harry’s dick to be packed between them. The boy ended up biting his lip to hid his giggles as she strutted away from their desk. The man was unaware or at least just ignoring her as he continued to study the papers before him.

It led to Louis’s thoughts about Harry’s personal life, as he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t married and raising the next generation already. Just before they were about to head home for the rest of the day, Louis was leaning back in his seat lazily throwing up a balled clump of paper and catching it, when someone snuck in and caught it before it could reach his open palm. “Oi.” Louis jeered, standing up to face a grinning young man with dark honey coloured skin and cheeky amber eyes.

“You an intern here?” The young man asked, shuffling the crumbled paper between his two hands.

Louis leant his hips back against Harry’s desk, crossing his arms over his chest. “Nah, part time.” He offered, finding his eyes stuck on the top open button of the young man’s dress shirt.

The man nodded, throwing the paper scrap to Louis, who caught it easily. “So you just work weekends.” He stated. “Well I’m Akilah, nice to meet you.” He held out his hand.

“Louis.” The boy responded, easily slipping his hand into Akilah, as the touch of his hand spread warmth all up his arm.

Harry burst out of Liam’s office, clutching a heavy bundle of documents as he looked up to see their handshake. The man didn’t understand why his stomach clenched with a sick jealous feeling as he noticed a slight blush over Louis’s cheeks. “Akilah,” Harry smiled at him, “Perfect timing, can you file these for me?” He held out the papers. The intern’s smile fell as he released Louis’s hand and instead took hold of the documents, he sent Louis a last smile before turning and heading to the copy room.

Harry breezed around his desk to grab his coat, “I hope you had a good first day, Louis.” Harry said, as they both begun to walk to the carpark.

The boy shrugged, frowning as he checked the time on his phone. His whole day was gone and he was only $70 richer. But he knew that Harry had finished earlier than normal for him, instead of staying til he was kicked out by the security guard at 8pm.

They both arrived home as Johanna greeted them with big hugs and kisses, sitting Lou down on the couch to gossip over every little detail of Harry’s job. Louis was starting to feel like it was a quiz he should be studying for. Harry excused himself to his room as he took out his mobile phone and stared at Imogen’s contact for a long while.

He couldn’t decide how long was appropriate for him to stay away, he had assumed that she would contact him, since she was the one that kicked him out. But he was desperate to know what she was thinking, and whether she was keeping that fat fuck’s kid.

Harry knew what it felt like to only be half wanted, he wasn’t a planned pregnancy, but his loving mother easily adopted a parental figure. Unlike his father who rejected him consistently throughout his life.

He frowned at his phone, he almost felt obligated to demand an answer from her. Being separated from her wasn’t as unusual as he thought it would be. He does miss his apartment though, and he misses the contents of his cupboard. He looked down at his slimming duffle bag, knowing he would either have to start washing clothes or he would need to return home to repack everything.

His heart felt more open now that he could count through his thoughts. He felt a sense of relief flood over his muscle knowing that it wasn’t his child growing in her belly. He wasn’t ready, he hadn’t ever felt ready. Even as he was only halfway through the year from being 30, he still didn’t feel the desire to have and hold a child. He did feel the need to be loved though, and he supposed he was deluded into believing that love would come from Imogen. But child or not, she would still be how she is. Muddled up in expecting the world at her feet.

 

***

 

In the early hours of next morning, Louis woke up with a gasp as he found his own hand grinding fervently against his crotch. His head was spilling with images of Harry touching him, his large hand placed over his groin, with his green eyes darkened. He was panting as each puff of his breath was softened by a moan. He was achingly hard, and desperate for release. He could see Harry’s bare chest, and the delicate trace of ink staining his skin. He knew the toned muscles encased underneath those tattoos, he wanted to feel the heat from his chest and taste the sweat from his skin.

The boy shoved his hand down his boxers gripping his dick, as he desperately jerked himself. Harry’s name was on his lips as he tightened his hand around the base, before stroking to the tip. He was so close to the edge, that he didn’t even have time to prepare, before his balls were tightening and releasing his cum all over his fist. It was a real mess, not just the splatter of white over his body, but the echo of Harry through his mind.

Louis had spent the day in the office stuck to Akilah’s side as he couldn’t even bring his eyes up to meet Harry’s. The man tried to catch his attention though. He bought him a muffin for lunch and asked him how he was all throughout the day. Louis was becoming good mates with Akilah the two of them easily laughing and falling at each other’s side.

The man was glaring at them from across the office floor, he had papers stacking up high on his desk. But nothing seemed more important in that moment than watching the way Louis would laugh and rest a hand on Akilah’s strong arm. Harry knew he shouldn’t be so fixated on the young boy, but he had such a strong urge to grab him and pin him against the wall. Just to hold him close and share the same breath with.

He didn’t even notice he had walked up behind Louis, until Akilah’s eyes narrowed questioningly on his. Louis was huffing a texta, trying not to get any of the blue marker on his nose that he didn’t notice the growing tension. He was giggling like an idiot and bored out of his brains. “Louis.” Harry stated.

The boy frozen, his wide blue eyes reaching Akilah’s for help, the intern smirked shaking his head. Louis quickly shoved the texta in his pocket, turning to face the man. “Yeah?” He breathed out faintly.

Harry’s eyes dipped to the blue tip of Louis’s nose before he carefully let his eyes slip over his pink lips. He quickly looked up into the boy’s concerned blue eyes. “Uh, it’s home time.” He said, wetting his lips. “What happened here?” He asked, purposefully holding his hand down by his side, to fight the urge to poke his nose.

“Nothing.” Louis sad quickly, waving bye to Akilah as he led the way to the lifts. Harry’s brow dented in confusion as he raised an eyebrow at the intern for an explanation. He wasn’t given one.

When they arrived home that afternoon Johanna wasn’t home yet, as Harry had made them leave earlier today. Doing anything to get Louis away from Akilah. Louis easily lounged, kicking his feet up on the couch and flipping through the TV channels. Louis settled on a Reno show that reminded him of Phil.

His boyfriend had become distant to him, not coming around to the house since they both got a bit drunk. Louis figured that his lack of sex with Phillip was causing his hyperactive libido to lust after Harry. He was already planning to convince Phil to fuck him into the mattress everyday next week. He was smiling happily at the thought as Harry dropped himself into the space next to him, the boy throwing a look over his shoulder at him.

The man smiled at him, before opening a book that he brought in from the study and focusing his attention on it for the next hour. Louis was going crazy. His dick was growing hard at the sight of Harry’s reading glasses and the way he tied his hair back.

He wanted to grab onto his hair as Harry’s lip would wrap around-

Louis cleared his throat, standing from the couch and deciding to take a much needed hot shower. He ruffled his hair as he walked towards the bathroom, not aware of Harry’s curious eyes that followed after him.

The water wasn’t even warm yet before Louis started stroking himself into full hardness, he bit his lip to hide his rushed breaths as he rested his other hand on the cold tiles. He fingers kept scraping against his stomach as he shifted his hips to thrust into his fist. His thoughts were once again on Harry, even as he tried to think of Phillip’s strong body moving along side him.

He needed more as he sunk his teeth into his arm, hiding his grunts. He moved his hand off the wall, instead pushing a finger inside his arse and muffling a moan at the sensation. He pumped his dick, trying to soften the wet slap of skin on skin. As he deepened his finger further inside himself, trying to reach his prostrate and chase after his orgasm.

Harry was stuck on the couch, he didn’t know what was crowding his thoughts. He hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything that wasn’t Louis. He could hear the plummet of water coming from the shower, and he could imagine the warm water spreading down Louis’s body, loosening his muscles and flattening his hair. He couldn’t understand the words before him as he read the same sentence three times before giving up. He instead stared at the TV, finding it easy to get lost in as images flashed before him, the echo of voices coming from a screen instead of his mind.

Louis washed his cum off his hands, letting his head rest back against the tiles as he watched his dick soften. He was totally fucked. It was the idea of Harry pushing him against the wall and spreading his cheeks that had him coming fast. He quickly finished off his shower, before stepping out and wrapping a towel over his waist. His skin was flushed red, but that could easily be blamed on the hot shower. He stepped out of the bathroom, carrying today’s clothes in one hand as his eyes instantly connected with Harry’s.

The man had chosen this perfect time to stand up as he made awkward eye contact with a very much dripping wet and naked Louis. He swallowed down his nerves as he stood fully, even stepping a bit closer. He smirked, gesturing to his own nose and looking down at Louis’s. “You’ve still got a bit of blue.”

Louis ran his thumb over his nose, trying to rub the ink off. He smiled weakly, “Thanks.” He then quickly turned and purposefully bolted to his bedroom. He didn’t want to have another wank again that day.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Over the next week Phil had only visited twice, both times incredibly briefly as he worried that Harry would march in pry them apart. Louis stared at him confused, trying to encourage him to keep up his hesitant and stiff thrusts. “Harry walked in when we were drinking last week.” He murmured, halting Louis’s eager hips.

“Did he?” The boy whispered, pressing kisses along Phil’s jaw.

“Yeah. He looked pissed.” Phil replied truthfully, slowly starting to push his hips forward again.

It was another busy Saturday as Harry had to finish up a few deadlines, involving specialised orders. He was nervously scanning the pages of information and trying to write down the important facts. His head was spinning because Louis had been particularly annoying that day, going around the office and singing songs at the top of his lungs. All because Liam was out on a work holiday, leaving Harry as the first in charge. But of course, Harry had little to no power over Louis as he pushed Akilah around on the wheelie chairs and threw himself to sit on the interns lap.

Harry was sure that fire was going to start blazing through the office as he watched Akilah casually rest his hand on Louis’s thigh, his other hand poking into the boy’s side. Louis was laughing and clutching onto Akilah’s shoulders, conspiring with him as they both broke out into giggles.

To top of everything Holly had to burst out from the copy room carrying more documents, as she sauntered towards Harry’s desk, before posing with her hair hanging delicately over her shoulder. “These.” She whispered, leaning across the desk, and bending enough to reveal her perky breasts spilling out her bra. “Are from our Finland firm, they need you to co-approve a few applications.” She flicked her golden eyes up to his, licking at her dangerously red painted lips. “They have very-” she let her teeth drag over her bottom lip as she pronounced the word, “Very specific instructions that they will only share with you.”

“I’ll call them.” Harry murmured, looking down at the papers to avoid glaring at her taut body stretched out before him.

“Sure Harry.” She smiled suggestively, “Let me know if you need anything else.” She whispered, reaching across his arm to pick up the telephone and type in a number. She placed the phone over his shoulder and let her nails scratch over his collar bone. She turned, her body elegantly standing upright as she continued to strut down the corridor, Harry couldn’t take his eyes off her.

He dropped the phone to the table, and bracketed his head in his hands, trying to clear his racing mind. He knew he wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone without his voice being too husky. The frustration of work and the boiling desperation he had for sex was pushing low in his stomach again. He could already feel his dick hardening as the fabric of his pants was stretched tight across his groin. He just barely sensed someone was standing in front of him, before they gripped his wrists and leant over his desk.

Harry’s eyes shot open as he felt their securing touch. Cheeky blue eyes stared at him, a wiggling arse behind them. “Hey Harry.” He breathed seductively, letting his warm breath fan across his cheek bones. The boy was smirking as he leaned his chest against the table grinding his nipples along the edge. “Hmm Harry. It’s so good to see you.” He whispered letting his clear eyes fall shut dreamily. He licked his lips, before releasing one of Harry’s wrists to pick up his abandoned pen instead. While staring directly at Harry he brought the pen up to his plush lips, rolling it across the pink skin. Harry felt sweat build up underneath his shirt as the warmth of his remaining hand spread through his whole arm. The boy let his tongue flick over the tip of the pen before he tongued at the side. He giggled, releasing Harry’s other wrist as he tugged at the collar of his button-up shirt to reveal a peak of his prominent collar bone. With a dangerous glint in the boy’s eyes he moved both hands to the pen, before miming the tickling of bollocks underneath his chin.

His eyes crinkled as he instantly turned back into a somewhat normal Louis, dropping the pen from his lips as he stood to his full height laughing loudly and running his hands down the legs of his pants. Harry shook his head, feeling his entire body flush, as pulled his chair further underneath the desk to hide his full hard on. “Fuck, what is with her.” Louis scoffed referring to Holly’s attempt of flirtation. “Please just get around to fucking her and get it out of her system already.”

Harry cleared his throat, “Louis.” He avoided his eyes, instead picking up a piece of paper. “I don’t need you distracting me.” He muttered as hostile as possible. Wishing more than anything that the boy would either leave, or wrap his lips around his aching cock.

Louis grinned, “You know I love seeing you flustered Harry.” He winked playfully. Carefully studying the blush that spread of the man’s cheeks.

Harry widened his eyes, reluctantly looking up at the giggling boy. “Not in that way.” Harry reassured quickly.

Louis snarled, “Harry I’m just trying to assist you, in ways that you won’t let your assist do for you.” Louis continued to tease, as he traced a hand around Harry’s jaw, cupping his chin. Harry shrugged him away.

“Holly assists me with what she is meant to assist me with.” Harry said, keeping his eyes on the desk and ignoring the chills racing down his spine.

“You’re so boring Harry.” Louis whined as he rested his hands on his hips. “I’m bored.”

Harry felt his chest become lighter with Louis around, the young man had a way of teasing him past annoyance and just into oblivion. Harry could forget who he was, or was meant to be, when his around Louis. He shrugged at the boy, “Well go do your job then. Run these down stairs.” Harry instructed, holding out a folder.

The boy whined, reluctantly yanking the folder from Harry’s hand as he dramatically limped himself towards the lift and leaned against the wall, looking like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. Harry watched his performance, amused at the fanatics.

That afternoon Louis had managed to convince Harry to leave work early, and Harry was happy enough to agree as he managed to ignore his hardening dick since Louis was held up downstairs, and he still had tomorrow to finish his deadlines anyway. He chuckled as Louis leaped eagerly into the car, already flipping through the CDs shoved in the glovebox. Harry slipped into the driver seat, quickly throwing the car into drive as he started on route home.

“Ew, what is this?” Louis asked, lifting up an old scratched up red CD.

“Hold it still,” Harry muttered, trying to read the title while keeping the car on the road. “Oh... that.”

The boy frowned at him, “Taylor Swift, what the fuck.”

Harry sighed as a smile ghosted his lips, “It’s her best album.” He replied honestly, shrugging his shoulder to play it off cool.

“I can’t believe you.” Louis shook his head, slipping a CD into the disk player as he turned it up loud.

The speakers suddenly burst with Kayne West, “Fuck.” Harry grunted, quickly turning the volume down as the noise pierced through his eardrums. “Are you trying to deafen me?” He accused, glaring at the boy who grinned mischievously back at him.

Harry gets caught up staring at his happy smile and the light blue of his eyes, he wanted to hold this moment, wanted to stay listening to ‘Waves’ and breathing the same cold air Louis as he taunted him. There was a loud thrill that broke the moment as Harry stiffly shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out his phone.

Without checking the contact detail he passed it to Louis, “Answer it, on speaker.” Harry said, shutting the music off and dousing the car in silence. It quickly became awkward as a soft voice spoke between them.

“Harry?” Imogen asked, “I uh-” She swallowed, “I need to see you tonight.”

The man stiffened in his seat, as he felt ice soak over his muscle, freezing him still. “Immi,” Harry breathed out, finding it hard to say anything to her, with Louis staring expectantly at him. “I...” It was the first time he had heard from her in over three weeks.

“Please baby, I really need you. I need you.” She whispered brokenly.

Harry tightened his hands around the steering wheel, looking longingly at the busy road ahead of him, he wanted to drive away. To runaway. He didn’t know what to do. He had been waiting for this call, before making a decision. But now he wasn’t sure if he was ready. “Okay.” He replies quietly, “I’ll be over tonight.”

He could hear Imogen’s sigh of relief, “Thanks Harry. I love you, baby.” She whispered. Harry remained silent until she hung up, as the echo of disconnection rang out in the car as Louis continued to stare at Harry for an explanation.

“Who is Immi?” Louis wondered, curiosity denting his brow and a nauseating feeling of worry sinking his stomach.

Harry frowned, not wanting to hear her name come from Louis’s mouth. “She’s my wife.” He admitted, keeping his saddened eyes on the road.

Louis remained silent by his side for the rest of the trip as his young mind raced with endless possibilities and theories. He knew that Harry was certainty pretty enough to be married, but he didn’t think it would actually be the case as the man seemed so content living on his own in their study. Louis had let himself get comfortable with Harry’s daily presence and even looked forward to their weekends alone. He figured that they must have had a falling out, and it was the reason why Harry moved out.

They returned home, awkwardly distracting themselves in different rooms as Louis finished off his homework in the kitchen, while Harry showered in the bathroom and got ready to see Imogen. He had shaved his jaw, cleaning up the faint stubble that started to grow as he picked out the nicest shirt he had. He was walking between the study and the bathroom as he tried to perfect his hair.

Louis had then moved to the lounge room, watching his pacing humorously. “Come here.” Louis groaned, lifting himself to stand as Harry stopped applying gel to his hair in the bathroom. The man continued to stare confused at him, as the boy stretched out his back and staggered his way into the tiny bathroom. “I can style it.” He offered, scooping up the gel from his hand as he began to neatly dissect Harry’s hair and let it toss around his head.

Harry held his breath as he tried to ignore how the warm light in the bathroom brought out the tan of Louis’s skin, not to mention the crystal blue of his eyes. The boy grinned and stepped back from Harry, looking up at his work. He pressed his fingers to his lips, kissing it before throwing his hand to the side. “Molto Bene.” Louis cheered.

The man couldn’t hide the smile that lifted up his lips, “Thanks, Louis.” He stated, trying to ignore the way the boy’s lips fell from a smile as he realised why Harry needed to look nice. He was trying to win back his wife. Louis cleared his throat, stepping out of the bathroom, awkwardly dropping himself back down onto the couch as he watched Harry apply cologne.

Louis was surprised to taste the metallic tang of blood as he realised he was biting into his cheek as he stared jealously at the frocked up Harry. His reasons weren’t justified as he kept trying to imagine Imogen as being an ugly needy bitch. But he knew that for someone to snag up Harry, they had to be absolutely beautiful.

Just before 9pm, Johanna stumbled through the front door, carrying bags of shopping as she smiled sweetly at Lou, before she noticed Harry’s styled appearance. “Are you going out?” She asked surprised.

“Imogen called.” harry murmured, pinning his shirt cuffs, “I thought I’d wait until someone was home with Louis.”

Louis wanted to scream at that, he wasn’t a child. He didn’t want Harry of all people to consider him someone who needed to be constantly monitored. He thought the man was just procrastinating, and trying to avoid his ugly need bitch of a wife. His mum quickly responded for Louis. “No, please don’t feel the need to wait up for him. His seventeen now, and can watch himself perfectly fine.” Jo insisted.

The man nodded, unsure. “Well okay, I’m going head off now.” He murmured, throwing Louis a quick wave and pecking Jo on the cheek, before stepping outside into the cold.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Harry had been waiting outside his old place for about 20 minutes, he wasn’t sure when would be a good time to go inside. He even checked the streets for any unfamiliar cars to see if the fat fuck father was here with her, but didn’t see anything unusual.

Once it was well past 10pm, he finally knocked on the front door with his head hung low. The door was quickly swung open as a teary eyed Imogen stood before him. He looked up to see the light quiver in her lip and the tiredness dampening her features.

“Are you alright, love?” Harry whispered, involuntarily reaching out to bring her into a hug. Her body collapsed against his as she sobbed in a shallow breath. His hands moved soothingly up and down her spine.

He felt relieved to feel her in his arms, to breath in the stench of cat food and take in the warm accents that coloured their home. He lightly rested his chin on her head, tangling a hand in her loose blonde hair.

“I’m so sorry Harry,” She sobbed, tightening his fingers in his shirt, “I never meant to cheat on you. I love you. He was a mistake. The child-” Her voice broke off as she buried her face in his neck. His breath hitched at the mention of the kid.

“Immi, it’s okay to keep the baby.” He whispered, “You’ve been dying to have one for years.” He stepped back, lightly pressing his finger underneath her sharp jaw. “But only if your going to love it.”

Her eyes were stained with sorrow, her cheeks marked by fallen tears. She took in a shaky breath, “I love you Harry, and I want your child.” Her small chest was heaving, he looked at the hollow of her throat as he noticed the faded bruise darkening her skin.

He moved his hands to her shoulders, holding her disintegrating body away from him. “I need to think Imogen.” He murmured, not wanting to make a decision in the twilight hours of their regrets. 

“Please Harry.” She whispered, reaching a hand out to gently stroke her thumb over his cheek. “We’ll be needing you.”

His eyes closed, he couldn’t stare into her fragile blue eyes any longer. He didn’t feel the desire to have a child anymore. He wasn’t sure if he ever did. Yet alone raising someone else’s. His eyes fluttered open as her lips pressed against his, the soft taste of her tears slipping over his lips. He lightly pushed back on her shoulders. “I can’t right now.” He breathed out, his words ringing with a reminder of their violent night. He frowned at the uninvited thought.

She stepped back, taking hold of his hand. “At least stay here tonight.” She whispered, intwining their fingers together.

The man nodded briefly,  squeezing their hand gently as she led him towards their bedroom. He followed quietly, ignoring the cold air that passed between them.  He thought he wanted this to work.  Their bedroom was the same as he last left it. The bed a mess, and the floor scrapped up from the dresser. She let go his hand, continuing to her side of the bed as she stripped off her cardigan, dropping it by the floor as she pulled back the covers and slipped beneath the sheets. 

Harry kicked off his shoes, keeping his black jeans and button up shirt on as he laid down beside her. She easily rolled closer, running her hand down his chest as she tangled their bodies together. “I missed you.” She whispered, looking up into his cautious green eyes.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.” He promised, lightly squeezing his hand over her arm. “We’ve still got problems to sort out.”  She pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together as she held onto the feel of him lying next to her. Harry fell asleep, his mind racing with worries towards the fat fuck and Imogen’s child. He couldn’t support the birth of an unwanted child, he knew what it felt like and didn’t want to see another kid experience what he had. 

 

***

 

Harry wanted to nuzzle his head into his arm, but found it hard to reach. He squinted his eyes at the burning sun pushing through the open window. The soft falling curtain already unfamiliar to him as he blinked back the light. “Immi?” He grumbled, his voice roughened by sleep. He leant forward to sit himself up, when he felt a tight strain in his chest.

“What the fuck?” He grumbled, tugging against the makeshift binds pinning his arms out from him. “Immi?” He called. He quickly became awake as he stared away from his favourite maroon coloured ties that were wrapped around his wrists, to look at a grinning Imogen walking out of the bathroom.

“Good morning baby.” She said sweetly, her hair was messily pinned, letting her blonde strands fall down around her shoulders. Her eyes clear and bright, with no signs of yesterdays tears.

Harry stared down at her body that was sexily covered in a tight one piece, a creamy pink coloured corset that matched her blushing cheeks. “What is this baby?” He asked, tugging harshly at the ties.

“You.” She poked a finger at his toe. “Have been forgetting all about me.” She giggled, running a hand down her chest. He swallowed thickly, feeling cold fear coarse through his blood.

“Immi, you look amazing.” He smiled faintly, trying to sit himself upright. As he shifted his arm back, he twisted and caught a glimpse of the clock sitting on the bedside table. “Shit! I’m late.” He looked desperately at her, feeling panic rush over him as he imagined a miserable Louis waiting up for him. “I’m really late for work, I need to go.” His voice faltering as he desperately tried to leave, not trusting her calculated eyes.

“Uh uh uh uh baby,” She crawled onto the bed, slipping her hands up his pant covered legs.

“Imogen, I told you I need time.” He urged, trying to ignore the chills that ran up his legs from her sharp nails. “Please.”

She lifted her eyes to his, as she confidently straddled his hips. “My fucking fertile window Harry.” She giggled hysterically, slapping her small hands to his covered chest. The sound ringing out between them as Harry fought to contain his shout of expletives. “And there is no way you will ever be shoving me around in the kitchen again.”

Harry’s breath was rough, as he stared fearfully at her. “I’m sorry Immi, I’m really sorry for that.” He whispered, hoping that she had forgiven him for it.

Her smile was forced, “This way Harry, I know you can’t hurt me.” She softly ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the way his body responded. She fiddled at the buttons on his shirt, before slowly unbuttoning each one and exposing his chest. Her hands were cold against his warm skin as he sucked in a tight breath. She sat down against his hips aligning their sex’s together. He hated how his body responded so eagerly to her. “Ooh big boy.” She whispered, moaning at the feel of him growing beneath her.

She bent her body forward, lying across Harry’s chest. She pressed her lips against his neck, licking softly at his skin. She hummed against him, trailing a hand up along his cheek before curling her hand in his smooth curls. She gave him a twisted smirk before tugging on his curls and lifting his head back, exposing his neck. He grunted at the pain, as she pushed her lips against his throat. She dragged her teeth against his skin as she sucked on it, tonguing the raw flesh.

“Fuck Immi, not where it can be seen.” He complained, feeling his dick standing fully hard underneath his tight jeans. He was strung out, his member twitching at hopes of reaching anything. “Immi.” He panted, mewling as she pulled on his hair again.

“Do you want to fuck me Harry?” She asked, sitting back on his hips as she swivelled her pelvis to tease his thick cock. He felt shame flush over his body, as he released a broken moan.

“Yes baby.” He groaned deeply, setting his feet against the mattress as he thrusted his hips up. She whined, dropping her head to her chest as she moaned out. She rocked her hips against his, as her clever fingers reached behind her to untied the corset. She peeled it away from her body revealing her perky breasts. She tangled her fingers in her hair, unpinning the bobby pins as she let it tumble down her body.

She smiled as she lifted up on the bed, unclipping his belt and quickly tugging his zipper as she heaved his underpants down to release his hard dick. It sprung high as she bit her lip staring down at him. She kneeled between his legs, dropping her chin to his member, as she rolled her mouth onto him. His breath caught as he thumped his head back against the pillowed. His chest was rising heavily as he panted at the feeling of her warm mouth against his aching cock.

“You like that.” She whispered, as she licked at the tip.

He clenched his teeth to stop himself from yelling out, “Imogen, I can’t do this with you.” He begged, finding his thoughts scattered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

She grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. She moved herself up on the bed, hovering above his dick as she stared at his face. He opened his eyes once he noticed that she stopped touching him.

“No Immi,” He frowned, “You’re already pregnant, there’s no point. Fucking me here won’t turn that baby into mine.”

She smiled sweetly at him, “I had an abortion Harry. So this one will be yours.” Confusion was on his face, before it was wiped clean as she lowered herself onto him.

They both moaned at the sensation, Harry was desperate to grip her hips and shove her off. He felt disgusted and disappointed. But she loved teasing him. She pushed her hands against his stomach, lifting herself briefly before moving back down. She circled her hips, feeling him deep inside. “Fuck me.” He groaned loudly.

She teased him by running a hand down her stomach, lingering a finger above her entrance, teasing herself. “It was always meant to be just us Harry.” She whispered.

“What?” He whined, hating how weak he sounded.

She pouted, “I want us to become a family.” She moved her other hand to grasp at her breast. She moaned, drawing her hips forward as she arched her back. “Didn’t you love me?” She wondered. 

“Yes baby, yes yes.” Harry panted, trying desperately to find her wide eyes.

“ I love you too, baby.” She hiked herself up before sinking down roughly, Harry cried out feeling himself stumbling closer to the edge. She didn’t stop as she pounded herself harder against his dick, running a hand down his chest and nibbling at his chin.  He looked up into her cheeky eyes, finding the inner blue circling within them reminding him of a clear blue on a certain beautiful boy.  He puffed out short breaths as he felt his body shaking, his hands clenched in fists as he pushed against the restraints.  He groaned at the thought of Louis’s pronounced collar bone, and the rough stubble scratched over his jaw. He felt his stomach tighten as he saw the way his obscene lips could move in such a perfect rhythm around his pen, or the way he looked bent over his office desk.  He growled as he came, thrusting in time with her tiny hips. He fell over the edge, dropping himself back against the bed as he caught his breath. His green eyes slipping shut. 

She pressed a kiss to his lips, “ Welcome home, my love.” She whispered,  leaning across him to untie his hands before  lifting off him  and lightly touching her sore entrance. She excused herself to the bathroom as she started up the shower. 

Harry laid against the bed, the pleasure was soon outlived as guilt choked him into silence. He kept his hands by his sides as his muscles relaxed into the mattress. He could feel tears prickle in his eyes as he thought about his mistake of coming over last night. He shouldn’t have stepped a foot inside. He wasn’t ready to face Louis and explain his absence from work. He felt dirty as he stood from the bed, his hand roughly shoving his dick back in his underpants before zipping up his jeans. He buttoned his shirt and slipped his shoes back on his feet.

He couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye to her as he escaped from the bedroom. He hurriedly past the kitchen and the lounge room where he caught the dreadful sight of fresh baby toys shoved in the corner. He was sobbing thickly as threw himself into the car and sped off back to the Tomlinson household.

The house echoed with his rushed breaths as he tried to carry himself into his room. “Harry?” He was stopped by the question that weighted the air around him.

Louis stood up from the couch, taking in Harry’s messy hair and tensed body. “I can’t talk right now Louis.” The man muttered, pushing past him into the study. The boy looked after him, feeling his chest tighten with sorrow, he had figure he slept over at his wife’s house when he didn’t come home last night. But he didn’t expect to see Harry so broken and tormented. He looked as worse as he did the first time he saw him step inside their house, nothing like the happy person he was yesterday afternoon before she called.

It took a few minutes for Harry to catch his breath before he stumbled over his feet and staggered into his clothes for work. Half an hour later he was out the door with a mismatch of socks and a suspicious Louis by his side. The man’s shirt was untucked and his shoelaces untied. As he sat in the car, he could feel the strain of his pulled muscles along his stomach, as he buckled up his seat belt.

He pulled off the curb as he lifted his hands to the steering wheel, catching sight of the angry red marks against his wrists. He instantly drew it back into his body and tugged his sleeves over it in hopes of hiding it.

“What happened Harry?” Louis asked quietly, noticing his disarray. Harry tried to ignore him as he left the car in an uncomfortable silence. Louis shifted, leaning over the car console and staring closely at him. Harry threw a glance at him as he met his clear blue eyes, feeling regret compact his stomach. He blinked at the boy wanting nothing more than to slam his head against the steering wheel. He had fucked up. Seriously fucked up.

He looked away, as Louis continued to try and find his green eyes. Harry pressed his lips together, “I’m sorry that we’re going to be late for work.” He murmured hollowly, his voice too deep to be his own.

“I don’t care about that.” Louis said, the words easily falling from his lips, filling the silence without any heavy obligation behind it. “I care about you, and you don’t look too well.”

The man remained silent, his head was spinning with thoughts of Imogen’s manipulation and Louis’s innocence. He couldn’t ignore the warmth that spread through his stomach at the care written all over Louis’s face, and he couldn’t forget the thoughts that brought him to climax earlier that morning. “I’m fine.” Harry said so quietly, Louis wasn’t sure he caught it all.

The boy’s sad eyes narrowed on Harry’s neck, he noticed the clear evidence of what certainly must have been a good night. The red love bite staining his neck, as it stared gloatingly back at the boy. “I don’t have to keep working with you, if you choose to move back in with you wife.” Louis muttered quietly.

“What?” Harry asked, turning his head to face the boy.

“If it reminds you of the reason why you left in the first place, then I understand if you don’t want to see me again.” The boy dropped his head to his chest, staring down at his folded hands.

Harry tightened his hand on the steering wheel, cursing the bad traffic. “It’s not that Louis.” Harry stated, “We aren’t...” He paused, catching his breath and trying to gather enough sense of the situation to make a decision for the boy. “We still have problems.” He cleared his throat, “She’s incredibly manipulative.”

The boy’s stomach churned uncomfortably at the mention of manipulation, he took in the dark hickey on his neck and the marks around his wrists. “What did she do?” He asked curiously.

Harry frowned, trying to fight back the urge to breakdown in front of him. “She...” He blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. “She wants a child.” He looked hesitantly back at Louis. “With me.” He pulled into the carpark, taking his time to unclip his seatbelt as Louis remained frozen beside him, lost in his own thoughts. “And she...” He paused, wetting his lips nervously. “She was pregnant with someone else’s kid.” Louis threw him a shocked glance at that. Harry ignored it, “But now…” He swallowed thickly, “Now she’ll be pregnant with my child.”

The silence sweltered around them, as Louis fiddled with the seam of his pants. “Do you want a child?” Louis whispered quietly into the space between them.

“I used to.” Harry replied, looking out of the window. “Not since I’ve thought things through.”

They were both swallowed up by the silence as Harry bit his lip, regretfully taking in Louis’s numb movements as he unbuckled his seatbelt and lifted his hand to the handle, pausing as he looked up to Harry. “Thank you for talking with me.” Louis whispered, meeting Harry’s grief stricken eyes.

“Thanks for caring.” The man responded.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

It was the first time Phil had been over to Louis’s house in almost a week, as he quickly brought the boy into a big hug. “Hey goofy.” He chuckled, ruffling Louis’s styled hair.

“Oi you bitch.” Louis muttered, fixing his hair and playfully nudging his boyfriend away. It was early in the afternoon, a few hours until school would be finished. Phil had skipped the rest of classes to catch up with Louis who had spent the day at home, because he said he was feeling sick. When he really just needed a break from everything.

“So how’s my sleeping beauty?” Phil wondered, chasing after the boy to grab at his hand and pull him into a kiss.

“Sick. Phil.” He reminded, pulling away from the kiss and flopping down against the couch.

The blonde hair boy smirked, crawling between Louis’s legs. “Oh my poor baby.” He whispered, running his hands up along his boyfriend’s thighs. “Can I make you better?” Louis gave him an unimpressed look, “Okay fine, a blow job?”

The boy scoffed, “Nah.” He muttered, pushing him out from between his legs. “I’m not in the mood.”

Louis hadn’t been in the mood for ages, instead finding himself distracted by sad thoughts about Harry. He couldn’t rid himself from the idea of Harry spending the rest of his life stuck with a wife and child he didn’t want. He had seen Harry sulking as he walked slowly down the corridor at home and spent longer than normal at his desk at work. He could see the vagueness in his eyes, his hollow hues that look aimlessly around outside his world.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked, sitting himself next to Lou on the couch. “It’s like you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Not avoiding you. Just not feeling it at the moment.” Louis mumbled, curling into Phillip’s side. “I still love you babe.” Phil’s hand was stiff as he slowly ran down Louis’s side.

They remained in each other’s company for the remained of the afternoon, together they sat flipping through the TV and sharing a few kisses.

Just before 5pm Phillip left, purposefully avoiding Harry as he pushed a kiss to Louis’s lips, with a promise of seeing him tomorrow. A few minutes later, Louis was sat back on the couch with his eyes drooping closed as Harry stepped through the front door.

The man looked washed away, his skin paling and his eyes hollowing. He walked like he had been amputated, like a part of himself was left behind. Louis sat up as he noticed his pained expression. “Harry?” He asked, trying to catch his eyes.

“Louis.” The greened eyed man muttered in greeting as he continued into his room.

Concern drenched Louis’s features as he stared after him, desperate to follow and comfort. They hadn’t talk about his wife’s pregnancy since that morning last week, but the boy could tell it was what consumed Harry’s happiness and thoughts.

Harry kicked off his shoes, dropping to the mattress on the floor as he caught his breath. His gut felt permanently stretched with stress, his muscles weak with guilt as he drifted through days. He couldn’t forget that with each day his child would grow a little more. Imogen’s body adapting for the survival of two people.

Thick acid slogged through Harry’s veins, constantly pumping fear around his heart and letting it soak deep into his muscles. He puffed out weak breaths as he stared up at the ceiling, wishing deep inside it would crush into him, separating his soul from the body it was connected to. He shut his eyes, letting himself drift into the sea of his worries as he tried to find himself amongst the wreckage of his sanity.

There was a soft knock at the study door, Harry peeked an eye open. “Yeah Louis?” He said gruffly. The boy twisted the door handle, taking that as permission as he slowly stepping inside. His blue eyes quickly narrowed on Harry’s spread out form on the floor.

“How are you?” Louis asked quietly, his eyes scanning the weariness of the man’s eyes.

He chuckled dryly, shutting his eye again as he rested back into his bed. “Shit.” He muttered honestly. “But it’s not something you need to worry about.” He quickly added.

Louis moved closer, hesitantly sitting on the edge of the mattress. “I’m worried anyway.” He murmured.

Harry opened his eyes as he felt the dip of the mattress, he looked over to Louis as he tucked his arm underneath his head to continue watching the boy. The soft skin of Louis’s bitten lip was a good distraction from his dark thoughts. “It’s what happens.” Harry shrugged, “You fuck someone, their bound to have a baby.”

Blue eyes shot up to his green ones as they widened in surprise at the coarse language, “I uh-”

Harry scoffed, cutting off his nervous stutter. “I know you’re having sex with Phil.” He replied bluntly, letting his eyes fall closed again, so he didn’t have to watch the panic flash across the boy’s face. “It’s a lot easier when your both men.” He mumbled, gladly taking the distraction as images of Louis kissing Phil came to mind. “I mean, it must hurt fitting a dick up your arse, but once its in I’m sure its a lot less painful than getting fucked by a crazy manipulative bitch.”

After a moment the boy responded hesitantly, “It doesn’t hurt if you take your time.” He whispered softly, his cheeks flaming red as he tried not to imagine what it would feel like kneeling above Harry’s flushed chest and hearing his deep moans.

The man’s eyes jumped open as shifted to lean on his elbows. His green eyes studied the boy before him, he felt his lips lift at the soft blush caressing his skin. “How many times have you done it?” Harry wondered, wetting his lips.

Louis looked back at Harry, he wasn’t sure if they were crossing boundaries. But Louis couldn’t stop himself from lifting his knee up on the bed as he moved closer to Harry, feeling the heat from his thighs seep into his own skin. “I started when I was fifteen. So I’ve been doing it for two years. But only with the same person.” The boy replied honestly. He tangled his fingers into the cool sheets. “Have you ever been with a man?”

Harry titled his head to the side, his lips parted before he shook his head. “Never.”

“Why not?” Louis questioned.

The man shrugged, trying to play it off. “I’m not gay.” Louis felt the air escape his lungs, he couldn’t voice another casual reply as his chest squeezed uncomfortably. He hoped that disappointment wasn’t written all over his face.

Harry sat up on the bed, bringing their bodies closer as he read Louis easily. “But there is…” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’m married.” He stated instead, avoiding Louis’s eyes. “And soon I’ll be a father, there isn’t time for exploring phases that I missed out on in college.”

Louis folded his arms over his chest. “It isn’t a phase.” He spat, with a weak heat behind it. “I love Phil.” He ensured, finally able to take in a deep breath as he started to feel his vision swimming.

“So you don’t find… long hair, painted nails and rounded breasts attractive?” Harry questioned, moving his legs over the side of the bed as his thigh bumped into Louis’s. The boy shook his head. “You don’t find curves, stockings and soft whines, a turn on?” He continued, staring at the light hairs on Louis’s thighs where his shorts stopped. “Not even red painted lips?”

Louis laughed uncomfortably, “I prefer when I’m the one wearing it.” He replied honestly, catching Harry’s straying eyes.

The man’s sunk his teeth into his lips, finding his head polluted by sickening thoughts of Louis’s body spread out before him, his thighs clad with dark stockings and his lips painted a sinful red. The soft rush of his breath as Harry’s hand would run down his hard stomach, his fingers lingering near his interested cock.

Louis watched as Harry’s eyes darkened, and his breath hitched. The boy felt his skin crawl with desire as Harry stared at his parted thighs. The anger and fear dissipated from Harry’s mind as Louis flooded his senses. He cautiously reached a hand out, placing it on the boy’s knee as he felt the heat from his skin burn into his palm. He lightly traced his fingers over his skin, as the boy tightened his muscles, his breath catching as Harry looked up into his light blue eyes.

It felt clear staring at Louis, it felt right as the man looked across his tanned skin and understood each twitch of his lips and the drag of his rushed breath.

Louis wanted to reach out and take hold of him, he wanted to feel the strength of his arms and the strands of his dark hair. “Louis Tomlinson-” Harry whispered, his voice breaking. “Your just a boy.” He flinched his hand away from the boy’s knee as he turned away, shame creeping over his skin. “I’m sorry. I’m really fucked up at the moment.” Harry muttered, catching his head in his hands. 

The boy felt his stomach twist nervously, as reality settled in between them. “It’s okay.” Louis urged.

“It’s not. It’s really inappropriate. I mean...” Harry shook his head, “Fuck, I’ve known you since you were a baby. I held you in my arms when you could barely say your own name.”

“It’s different now-”

“No Lou.” He cut him off, reaching the boy’s sad eyes. “I’m a grown man. I’m-”

“I’m not pushing you away Harry.”

They fell silent staring at the desire that clung thickly between them, Harry wanted to pin him down, wanted to lose himself in the feel of the boy’s arching body underneath him. Louis wanted to be encircled by those muscular arms, wanted to feel the beat of his heart against his own.

“How long have you been married to her for?” Louis whispered, bringing Harry out of his turmoil and back into his guilt.

“Two years.” He mumbled, dropping his eyes.

Louis tried to catch his eyes again, “Why did you wait so long to have a child?”

“Lou, please-”

“Why?” The boy insisted.

Harry bit his lip, his chest tightening around the words. “Because I wasn’t ready.” He could feel tears prickle in his eyes. 

“Why weren’t you ready Harry?” He continued.

The man threw his eyes to Louis, pinning him with his hard glare. “Because I was still deciding whether the marriage was a good idea.”

“Just because your having a child with her, it doesn’t mean you need to remain married.”

“Yes it does Lou. I know what it feels like to live as an unwanted child. It’s a horrible experience, and its especially worse when you look like the spitting image of your father.” Harry muttered.

Louis frowned at the man, recognising his sense of abandonment. “Did you’re parents divorce?” The boy whispered.

“They did.” Harry acknowledged, he was well over it by now. His mother had moved on and his father had pissed off. In the end all it ever did was shuffle their lives around, but they were for the better now. Harry convinced himself this.

“So are mine.” Louis murmured.

His soft curls tickled behind his neck, “But Johanna has raised you excellently on her own.”

Nodding, Louis wrung his wrists, “Yes she did.” He licked his lip hesitantly “How did you meet her?” He wondered, the question denting his brow.

“She lived next door and would hear my mum and dad fighting.” He ducked his head to his chest, “She would invite me over and comfort me. I was only a boy then, and you were an infant.” He felt his lips lift at the memory before they dropped at the sorrowful reminder of his youth. “But then mum moved us away, we changed our contact details so that my father couldn’t find us.” He shook his head, “Johanna gave me her email address privately, and I managed to keep in contact with her. But I hadn’t seen her in years. I tried to forget about everything, all the bad and the good.”

Lou silently watched Harry’s expressions, ignoring the ping in his chest at the mention of his horrid father. “I’m glad my mum was your friend.” He smiled, “And I think we would have been friends if you stayed next door.”

Harry nodded numbly, “I mean, I am twelve years older. You might not have wanted to spend time with a boring uni student like me.”

The boy bumped his shoulder, “I bet your just exaggerating.” Lou muttered.

They both smiled at each other, trying to ignore the feelings of interest as they took in the soft shade of worry escaping their features. “What do you want for dinner?” Harry asked, wanting to keep the smile on Louis’s face.

“You can cook?” The boy asked shocked.

Harry shook his head, shoving Lou’s shoulder as he stood to his feet. “I can. And I’m amazing at it.”

“Bullshit.” Lou chuckled, holding his hand up for Harry to take.

The man easily slipped his hand into Louis’s, “Well your just going to have believe me.” Harry jeered, tugging the boy to his feet as he stumbled forward a bit into the man’s chest. “So what do you want?” He asked, his breath picking up at their close proximity.

Louis swallowed, taking in the opaque green of his eyes. “I like pasta.” He shrugged, finding himself nervous under Harry’s eyes.

“Pasta it is.” Harry whispered, letting his fingers scrap along Louis’s wrist and his arm before dropping back to his side. “You want to come to the shops with me?” He asked, praying that the boy would say yes.

The boy smirked folding his arms over his chest to hold himself together and to keep from blushing like crazy. “Okay fine. But no Taylor Swift on the way there.” He demanded.

“Fine. But we’ll have it on the way back.” Harry teased, slipping his feet back into his shoes and checking his pockets for the car keys. Louis started making gagging noises and Harry thumped him gently on the shoulder. “Come on, I’ve heard you singing along sometimes.”

“What? Never!” Louis complained, finding his own shoes and following Harry out to the car.

They scooted around the grocery store, picking up more ingredients than necessary. Louis was set on a specific kind of pasta noddle that he had Harry completely lost as he searched the shelves for penne. Once they had found all the items, they started to line up. The boy turned to Harry with panic on his face as he patted down his pockets. “I haven’t got any money on me.” He stated.

Harry mocked surprise, as he threw a hand over his mouth. “What? No way!” The man announced sarcastically, breaking out into a grin and shoving the boy’s shoulder. “I’m paying, chill.”

Louis frowned, “Don’t make me feel like a lady of the night.” He whined, sending a weak punch to Harry’s chest.

“It’s not like your having sex with me.” The man shrugged, as he continued to greet the check-out chick as he left a stunned Louis.

The boy was still a bit caught up on their moment back in Harry’s room, as he could still feel the warmth of his hand on his knee. Stiffly Louis tried to carry bags towards Harry’s car as his thoughts ticked over about having sex with harry. Even though it shouldn’t be something on his mind. But it was something at least somewhat on Harry’s mind.

They both sat in the car, Harry biting his lip nervously as he noticed Louis’s silence since his stupid comment. He was lost in his thoughts, until music burst through the speakers of the car. He didn’t even notice Louis slipped the Taylor Swift cd in the player as the young boy giggled by his side.

“Your really asking for it now Tomlinson.” Harry smirked, before singing as loud as he could. “ _A few mistakes ago, you got me alone. But you found me_ -” Louis was blushing at the smooth gravel of Harry’s voice, with his jaw lifted as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. “ _His long gone, when his next to me. I realised the blame was on me_.”

The boy grinned as he joined in for the chorus, “ _Because I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Shame on me_.” They were both glossy eyed as they smiled at each other, Harry suddenly felt breathless as he watched Louis’s voice escape him. The husk of his voice, that rung out between them, the shake of his shoulders as he ran out of breath.

Harry had to push the brakes as he came up too close to the back of another car, causing Louis’s eyes to snap open in panic. It made him look younger than he was, he looked like a lost child, searching the crowds for a familiar face, until finally his eyes connected to his. Harry ran his thumb over his own lips, “You can sing.” He replied honestly.

The boy blushed, ducking his head to his chest. “You too.” He murmured.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

The man pulled the car up to the curb as he shut off the engine. He could feel the tension shift thickly between them, their minds were busy trying to ignore each other’s cute habits and twitches. Harry swallowed, Louis catching sight of his Adam’s apple as it bobbed nervously. “You hungry?” The man asked, noticing the boy’s curious eyes upon him.

“Yeah.” He breathed.

Harry nodded, stepping out of the car and grabbing hold of the groceries, the boy easily lending a helping hand. They piled the groceries into the fridge as Louis started boiling some water in a pot. Harry was frozen where he stood rinsing tomatoes as he watched the boy. “Wow.” He breathed, causing Louis to look up at him. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen you helping out in the kitchen.” Harry smirked.

The boy poked his tongue out at him, continuing to flick on the stove. “I’m not incompetent.” Louis reassured. “If you haven’t noticed.”

“I didn’t think you knew how it worked.” Harry mumbled, starting to cut up the vegetables.

“Oh please, I actually cook better than my mum does.” The boy quipped, cutting up the eggplant and starting to lather it with salt.

Harry watched him cautiously, “Do you?” He asked skeptically. The boy thumped him in the shoulder.

“Yes, I’m basically ready to be sold off as a housewife now.” Louis stated, grabbing a pan and heating up oil.

“Housewife.” Harry chuckled, starting to dice the onion. “With that scrappy shirt, I don’t think anyone’s gonna want you.” Harry joked.

Louis gasped, as he mocked being hurt. “I’ll have you know I clean up excellently as a housewife.” He insisted. “I guess I’ll have to show you, Styles.” He teased. The boy then jumped and did a little twirl. “Your gonna be begging my mum for my hand in marriage.” He giggled, escaping from the kitchen and disappearing into the corridor.

The man shook his head at the boy’s theatrics as he continued to serve up the vegetables as he added in the pasta sauce and started to boil the penne noddles. He wasn’t surprised as he turned off the stove that Louis wasn’t back yet, he was pretty sure that boy was looking for any lame excuse to bail out on cooking.

Harry carried two full bowls of spaghetti to the kitchen table, before returning to grab out a beer for himself and contemplating on whether he should get Louis something too. He settled on giving the boy a weak cider. The man was sat at the table, tossing over the pasta sauce over his noddles as the boy’s clicking heels could be heard walking closer.

“Finally Lou, your food was getting-” Harry’s thoughts stopped, as he took in the smug smile from the boy as he leant against the archway into the kitchen. His long legs were wrapped up in black stockings that highlighted the curve of his ankles and the strong muscles in his thigh. His feet were slipped into a pair of tall heels, accentuating the stretch of his legs. He wore a simple black skin tight dress that clung firmly to his stomach, it revealed his swallow breaths. Louis’s hair was messily styled over his darkly outlined eyes, his lips parted and painted a deep red. Harry swallowed his voice.

“Housewife material.” Louis stated shyly, throwing his arms to the side, as it showed off his toned muscles and the gentle tan along his skin.

The man nodded numbly, dropping his hand from the table as he shamelessly let his eyes trace along the boy’s body. “I finished cooking dinner.” He announced pointlessly, dragging his eyes away as he stared at the bowl of food.

“Cool.” Louis chuckled, swinging himself into the seat opposite Harry. “This for me?” He questioned, reaching for the cider.

Harry nodded, making the mistake of looking back up at the handsome boy’s face. “Only if you don’t tell your mother.” He murmured, finding his eyes caught up on the boy’s dark lips.

Louis’s cheeky grin was spread wide as he breathed in a response, before chuckling and instead dragging the open bottle over his lower lip. Tipping his head back and taking in a gulp. The cider spluttered down his dress as he choked on it a little. Harry felt a chuckle escape his own wet lips. “Easy tiger.” He muttered, cooly taking a swig of his own beer.

The boy had downed half his bottle before starting on his cool pasta. Harry felt himself staring at his throat and his lips as he ate. “So do you… dress like a woman a lot?” Harry wondered, trying to act casual and failing at it.

“Mainly for fun.” The boy shrugged, “Sometimes for Phil.” He replied honestly.

Harry stiffened at the mention of Phillip. He was enjoy the view of Louis and found himself forgetting that the boy had a partner who had also probably stared at him in a tight dress.

Louis was nervous but couldn’t deny that he felt hot underneath the stockings that made his legs run smoothly together. He was stabbing at the pasta and feeling the alcohol soak through his bones. He felt loose and giggly as he kept catching Harry’s wandering eyes over his body. Louis finished off his cider and licked his lips, drawing in the man’s green eyes. “Are you going to finish that?” The boy asked, ducking his head Harry nodded quickly, unsure to what he was offering.

The boy stood up and leaned across the table, his dress riding up over the curve of his arse. The top peaked down to reveal the smooth expanse of his bare chest. Louis’s hand tightened on Harry’s beer before sitting back and bringing the bottle up to his lips with a grin.

The man blinked as he watched Louis down his mostly full drink, “Wait, I don’t think-” Harry began before Louis cut him off.

“Now I’m like your lady of the night.” The boy winked, running his hand down his chest towards his crotch as he drained the last of the beer.

Harry’s stomach tensed, his eyes torn between the ripple of his throat and the explorative journey of his hand. He could feel his pants tighten at the boy’s seductive behaviour, as he sucked in a tight breath. A warm blush was scattered over the man’s cheeks as he was moving his lips, but no sound came out. Louis was about to make a comment before they both jumped as they heard the front door open.

Harry sprung forward and grabbed the bottles, shoving them in the sink before sitting back in his seat and trying to act as normal as possible. Johanna made quick movements up the hall as she burst into the kitchen with her pale nurses uniform still on.

“Evening Harry.” She greeted, sighing as she dropped her handbag on the bench.

“Hi.” The man bit out, throwing a hesitance glance towards the girly Louis. But blinked as he was returned by the sight of an empty table end.

“So where’s Louis?” Jo asked, moving towards Louis’s seat as she picked up his fork and stabbed at the noodles.

Harry swallowed guilty, “In his room I think.” He stated, just as he felt soft hair scratch over his knee. His breath hitched as he felt Louis suddenly sitting in between his legs.

“Yeah he hasn’t been feeling well.” Jo murmured, dropping the fork back into the bowl and carrying it over to the kitchen counter.

Louis openly admired Harry’s crotch, it was clad in black jeans that were quite tight. He could see an obvious bulge, quite a large bulge that looked well held in his underpants. He let his hands fall on Harry’s leg, he could feel the alcohol dampening his thoughts as he then rest his head on his inner thigh. The boy could see the man’s stomach clench beneath his tight shirt as he wanted to reach out and touch him.

“Anyway, I’m just stopping by to grab some spare clothes for tomorrow. They want me to stay for the overnight shift.” She murmured, picking up her handbag again. “Tomorrow morning could you wake Louis up and get him dressed for school.”

“Yep, no worries.” Harry replied, his voice suddenly breathless.

Johanna gave him a comforting smile as she patted him on the shoulder. Harry could never have been more thankful for the table cloth than in that moment. “We’re both really special to have you here Harry.”

“I can’t thank you guys enough for letting me stay for so long.” Harry murmured, as he could feel Louis’s hand sliding up from his knee towards his inner thigh, his fingers teasing the pant seam that stop at the swell of his groin. Harry released a strangled moaned, before clearing his throat.

Johanna gave him a brief smile, “Anyway, I’ll be off to work again, I’ll be back at 10am tomorrow.” She let her hand slip off his shoulder as she turned and left down the corridor.

The boy giggled in the silence, as he leaned closer towards Harry, lifting up the table clothe as he looked up at Harry’s crotch and then at his stunned gorgeous face.

Harry’s head was swimming as he looked down at the boy between his legs, his lipstick was smudge as it spread over his jaw. His eyes crinkled mischievously, as his hand slid ever so closely against the man’s crotch.

With shaking fingers Harry reached out to cup his chin, slowly moving his thumb close to the boy’s lip as he wiped away the smudge, in turn causing his red lip to drag down, as Harry’s breath hitched at the boy’s debauched sight.

Louis lifted himself higher, crawling out from under the table and instead straddling Harry’s thighs. The man’s hand continued to rest on his cheek as he released the breath he had been holding. Louis’s dress had ridden up dangerously high on his thighs, the stockings were stretched tight, releasing more his tanned skin from the dark cover. “Louis.” Harry breathed out, moving his other hand to rest on the boy’s thigh.

“Harry.” He giggled in return, shifting his hips forward as he rubbed against Harry’s bulge, causing both of them to stutter at the blissful sensation.

The man’s hands moved to grip Louis’s hips, as he pulled up the dress to rest his hands underneath on Louis’s bare stocking covered hips. “How are you so fucking hot.” He muttered, looking down at their legs, “I mean… fuck.” Harry breathed out.

Louis giggled flirtatiously, running his hands around Harry’s neck and teasing the curly hair at the nape of his neck. “I feel the same way.” The boy whispered, a cheeky glint in his blue eyes, “And not just about myself.” He joked.

Harry pants were stretched tight, as he couldn’t help himself drinking in the fantasies of having Louis in his bed. His breath was ragged as he looked at Louis’s red lips, they brought out the plumpness of his soft skin, he wanted desperately to close the space and to fill his mouth with Louis’s taste. The boy rolled his hips again, causing the tight fabric of the dress to ripple under the strong muscles of his stomach. The boy was staring down at Harry, the warmth of his body underneath his was driving Louis crazy as he begged for friction against the constrains of his lacy red underwear.

The man wrapped his hands around the curve of Louis’s lower back, drawing his chest against his own as both their breaths stuttered at the contact. “I need you.” Louis whined, dropping his head to his chest as his pushed his thighs up, to catch his groin on Harry’s stomach.

“Fuck.” The man breathed out again, his hands gripping onto the skimpy hem of the dress. As he tugged it up. The boy easily understood as he raised his hands up. The dark satin dragged along Louis’s toned stomach as it bared his tanned skin and defined v line that revealed a dark trail of hair that disappeared into a very tight pair of red sexy panties. Harry was moaning at the sight, his hands instantly falling onto his stomach as he outlined the faint trace of abs pushing underneath his skin. 

Louis tilted his head back as bared his lean neck, the man was caught on the sight as he leaned forward involuntarily and pushed a deep kiss into the hollow of his throat. The boy released a whine, his hands tangling in Harry’s thick strands of hair. “Fuck me.” Lou breathed, almost whimpering as everything was fuelling him with a strong desire.

Harry wrapped his arms underneath Louis’s arse as heaved him up into his chest and stood to his feet. The boy gasped, quickly wrapping his legs around his waist, and grinding his hips down against his firm chest.

The man was stuck on the sight of the boy as he carried him towards the study, he could barely feel the guilt as he dropped him to the bed, remaining in between his legs as Louis leaned back into the mattress and arched his back up.

Harry tore through the buttons on his shirt, easily stripping it from his body and kicking off his socks. He stood to unbuckle his belt as he made the mistake of looking into the boy’s curious eyes. The man was stopped in his actions as Louis crawled himself towards him, resting on his knees as he looked up at Harry.

“Lemme’ help.” Louis murmured, reaching his hands up to snake the belt out of the loops. He dropped it to the floor with a thunk as he blinked innocently up at the man before pressing his lips against the swell of his trousers. The man grunted, trying to hold himself upright. As the boy giggled sweetly, his warm breaths spreading through Harry’s aching muscles.

Louis captured the metal zipper in between his teeth, before dragging it down and revealing the navy colour boxers underneath.

The man’s breath came out rushed, his hand sliding through Louis’s dark hair. The boy tongued at Harry’s cock through his covered underwear, eliciting a hiss from the man as he gripped firmly at the soft strands.

With clever fingers, Louis shoved Harry’s pants down his legs, dipping his thumb underneath the waistband of his boxers as he pulled back and gave him a wink, before pulling the boxers down and causing Harry’s dick to stick out between them as it flung up to his stomach.

Louis took in the sight of the man’s large cock, he blinked at it. He had only ever seen two in real life, Phillip’s and his own. But none were this big. He followed the soft drag of skin over the flushed red head and the dark vein that clung to the underside. “Your big.” The boy announced, finally looking up to see a mesmerised Harry.

Desperate to taste him Louis leaned forward, keeping his eyes glued to Harry’s as he poked his tongue out to touch the tip.

Harry groaned, forcefully shutting his eyes to stop from coming.

The boy grinned, pushing back against the bed as he laid down and bent his knees up, letting his legs fall open. “Come and fuck me.” He stated, causing Harry’s eyes to snap open.

With trepidation the man fell to the bed, his hand scrapping up along his stocking covered legs as he stared at the red satin underwear. He dipped his fingers underneath the stockings, slowly peeling it from his muscular legs as it revealed his soft tanned skin.

Harry threw it aside, as he leaned over the boy, bracketing his head between his strong arms. “Are you sure Louis.” He whispered, flicking his eyes up to gauge his answer.

The boy was already staring at him with soft eyes, a light blush settled over his cheeks as he breathed shallowly, his body was strung out and begging beneath him. “More than anything Harry.” He replied, lifting himself closer as he pushed his painted lips against the man’s, sharing the rich colour between them.

The light pressure and hesitance of his lips, had Harry cupping his jaw and tilting his lips up to deepen the kiss. He softly dragged his lips along his, nibbling at the delicate taste of his mouth before licking his bottom lip and silently begging for entry. The boy hummed, opening his mouth as he tangled his hands through the dark curls of Harry’s hair, dragging him in closer.

The boy wrapped his legs over Harry’s hips, crossing his ankles and pulling the man’s hips down over his. Causing their groins to grind together, as they groaned at the sensation.

Harry couldn’t clear the boy from his mind, even with the ever-present concern of the baby and Imogen’s existence, he couldn’t think past this, and the boy withering in his arms. He moved a hand down towards the soft lacy panties as he broke off the kiss to stare down at his poorly concealed cock. The young man’s dick was pushing out of the top of the red underwear, a drop of pre-cum glistening up at Harry. He chuckled, dipping down to lick it up as the boy violently flinched. surprised at the feeling, as he released a loud moan. “Eager.” The man chuckled, amused.

“Harry!” Louis groaned, his hips thrusting up and begging for friction to his severely neglected cock.

The man dragged the lacy undies down the boy’s leg, exposing him fully as he wrapped his fist around his dick and started to slowly pump him. Louis was moaning softly, his head lolled back and revealed his tempting throat. Harry had never touched another man, but still couldn’t feel it unusual as he twisted his wrist at the tip, causing Louis’s voice to echo off the walls in the small room.

A thought suddenly, froze his movements. “Wait Lou.” He started, frowning at himself. “I haven’t got anything, Well, I have condoms, but I haven’t got anything for... you...” He finished awkwardly.

The boy threw him an unimpressed look, he sat up, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lipstick smudged lips before shoving at his shoulders and standing up. The man followed his movements as he took in the swell of Louis’s firm arse as he walked out of the room. Harry sat staring down at his very erect cock once the boy left the room. He had never thought he would be feeling hard for a boy. He never had found someone as attractive as Louis.

Moving as fast as possible Louis rushed to his room, grabbing the lube before bolting his way back to Harry’s room. He was casually trying to catch his breath as he strutted back into the study, catching Harry’s desire darkened eyes.

“Come here.” Harry stated, feeling the blood thrum through his body as he painfully watched Louis taking his time before folding himself against the bed and smirking smugly up at the man.

The lube was snatched from Louis’s hand as Harry tried desperately to open the bottle and to get things started. The boy stared at his failed attempt, “Have you ever even fingers yourself?” He asked, looking at his incompetence.

“No.” Harry muttered, fighting with the cap of the bottle.

Louis snatched it back from him, “Then how are you going to know what to do?” He complained, easily opening the bottle and generously squirting lube onto his fingers. He moved onto his knees as he slipped a finger behind himself and lightly circled his rim.

“Can I at least watch?” The man questioned, feeling uncomfortably hard.

Louis winked, “Of course, love.” He quickly lied back against the bed, running his hand down his stomach and past his cock to dip into his arse. Harry stared at the whole process, his thoughts trying to understand as Louis started scissoring himself and whining as he shoved his fingers at a certain angle and depth.

It was a few excruciating minutes as Louis lied back panting and thrusting his arse back onto his lubed up fingers. The man was painfully erected, he purposefully refrained from jerking himself off so that he would be able to last inside the boy.

Louis puffed out a deep breath as he removed his hand, he then went for the bottle again as Harry quickly interjected. “Come on Lou I think your ready.” He stated, out of breath.

The boy flicked his eyes at him, “I am.” He agreed, “This is for you.”

Cold lube was suddenly being rubbed along Harry’s hot dick as he hissed at the discomfort, before it was warmed up by Louis’s eager hand. “Fuck.” He breathed, feeling lube against his cock for the first time. The easy slide had his hips involuntarily pushing up into the movement.

“Now I think your ready.” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of the man’s mouth before laying back against the bed.

Harry stared down at the boy, his skin flushing deep scarlet as he nervously settled between his thighs. He looked over to Louis’s blue eyes, easily and loving as they returned a smile that he didn’t even notice was spread over his own lips until he realised he couldn’t smile anymore than he already was.

He leaned forward, guiding his dick towards the boy’s awaiting arse. He looked back up to his eyes, asking for permission as the boy only giggled and dragged his teeth along his bottom lip. Harry slipped the cock head inside, moaning as it pushed past Louis’s tight ring of muscle.

They both reached out for more as Harry placed his hands on the boy’s hips and Louis wrapped his legs back around his waist and tugged him forward. Harry pushed all the way inside, holding still as he settled in deeply, he was panting as he greedily searched Louis’s lost eyes that kept slipping shut with pleasure. “Your beautiful.” The man breathed, dragging a hand over the back of Louis’s neck before leaning down and bringing him into a deep kiss. The action caused his dick to drag further back as they both moaned into the kiss.

Without hesitance Harry started to pull out all the way before pushing inside, as the pleasure gutted him with a deep moan. Louis’s body was singing, his fingers shaking as tingles pulsed along his spine.

Harry set up a slow rhythm, his eyes fluttering as he tried to monitor the boy’s reactions while fighting off the deep seated pleasure that was brought out from his body.

Louis’s traced a finger along the man’s dark tattoos, following the wing curve of a bird perched on his peck. The boy’s curious eyes looked down his chest, taking in the butterfly sketched over his stomach and the delicate scribbles that littered down his arms. “I want to mark you.” Louis whispered without thinking.

The man sputtered out a chuckle, “What?” He asked, halting his thrusts.

“Don’t stop.” Louis whined, tightening his ankles and pulling Harry’s hips in again.

The man smirked, pulling the boy’s hips harder against his as he shifted the angle, hitting up against Louis’s prostate. The boy made a broken whimper as he clawed his nails into Harry’s arms, forcing him to hit the same spot again.

Harry could feel himself shivering at the way Louis’s moans sounded, so desperate and broken as the pain of his dug-in nails caused soft streaks of red against his chest. Forcing deep waves of heat to spread through his blood.

The pressure was building up thickly as Louis grunted, his eyes squeezed shut as he was dying for friction against his strained cock. “Harry, please-” He begged, his voice faint.

With a smirk lingering over his face, Harry reached between them and tugged on Louis’s cock. The boy continued to mewl as Harry panted heavily, desperate for release. Louis could feel his balls tighten as he begun to feel the thick morphine feeling orgasm wash over him. “Harry.” He panted, “Harry.” Started to chant, gripping a hand into his dark curls, “Harry.”

The man was falling out of rhythm as his hips stuttered, he rocked faster, pushing hard into Louis as he felt himself near the edge. He grunted thickly as he caught sight of Louis’s stretched out throat, the peak of his collar bones enough to make him cum right then. He fell forward, dragging his lips over the boy’s neck before sucking a deep bruise into the hollow of his throat. “Fuck.” The man breathed, feeling his hips involuntarily push forward with ragged movements. “I’m- I’m fuck.” Harry muttered, clenching his jaw to keep his moan in.

Louis started to throw himself back into each of Harry’s thrusts, causing the both of them to whine at the sensation. It was only a few more strokes of Louis’s cock before he was coming in thick white streaks that painted their chests and Harry’s fist. The boy dug his head back into the mattress as he moaned loudly, the breath leaving his chest as the warm numb of pleasure drenched through his muscles.

Harry came looking at the strung out sight of Louis beneath him, the boy’s inner muscle tightened around him as they both broke off in moans. The man gave a few last thrusts, riding out his orgasm before falling on top of the boy and resting his head in his shoulder. “Fuck.” He whispered, letting his eyes fall shut.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

The boy giggled, tracing his fingers through Harry’s hair. “I guess I really am your lady of the night.” He whispered quietly, causing the man’s head to lift up and stare into his lazily crinkling blue eyes.

“Shit.” Harry muttered, lifting himself up as he slowly pulled out of the boy. He dropped himself back on the bed, by the boy’s side. They both were breathing in deeply, trying to catch their breath. Louis was wiggling, feeling the delightful stretch in his arse. He turned his head to see Harry’s concerned face.

“Wait here.” Louis whispered, pulling himself to his feet and disappearing out of the room.

In the empty space Harry fisted his hands in his hair, tugging roughly at the curls. How could he be so fucking stupid to fuck a child. He was feeling the guilt and the anger cut through his chest. Louis was only seventeen, barely old enough to stay at home alone. He had a life of his own, he had that dipshit boyfriend of his and an education to complete. Harry could feel the fatigue in his gut as his muscles clenched, his body was thrumming with a mix of pleasure and discomfort.

The boy came tumbling back inside the room, his cheek coloured a sweet pink tint as he crawled onto the bed, leaning on his stomach by the man’s side. “That was fucking amazing Harry.” He whispered, placing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips.

“I’m sorry Lou-” Harry began before he was cut short by the sound of a lid popping off. He lifted his head up to stare at the cheeky boy who held a black marker in his hand. “What are you-”

Louis ran his hand along Harry’s chest, carefully avoiding his other tattoos. He could feel the warmth and the rush of his blood underneath his skin. The boy sent him a sweet smile before he gently drew a love heart over the man’s left peck, right over his racing heart beat. The boy grinned wildly back at him, his hair a ruffled messily. “I told you I wanted to mark you. So I did.” He shrugged, capping the texta and throwing it towards the door. He then proceeded to wrap Harry’s arms around himself and snuggle against his warm chest. He could feel his sticky cum cling against their firm chests.

Harry was feeling warm, the heat of Louis laying next to causing his stomach to churn with something sweet yet almost a tempting feeling. He could still feel the drying ink over his heart as he breathed in the scent of Louis’s hair, he was holding him against his chest. The boy’s soft breaths were orchestrating his own as he soothingly ran his fingertips down his bare back.

The man knew that it was wrong, but it didn’t feel wrong. He couldn’t bring himself to pull away. The young boy nuzzled his cheek against Harry’s chest, his soft breath causing chills over the man’s stomach.

With great reluctance, Harry sat up, untwining his arms from around the boy as he let him drop back against the bed. The man stared down at him to see his lower lip caught between his teeth, the boy’s fingers tracing through the cum splatter on his chest. Harry then noticed the hickey stained at the base of the boy’s throat. “We shouldn’t have done that.” Harry stated, his voice not sounding like his own.

Louis leant up and pushed a kiss against Harry’s parted lips, drawing out a faint sigh from the man. “I wanted it. You wanted it. If anything it was what we should have done.” The boy shrugged, lying back in the bed and lifting his arms above his head, stretching out his taut stomach.

The man ran his hands through his hair stressfully, as he tried to avoid the sight. “No Louis. Your underage, it’s inappropriate.” Harry continued, looking down at his very naked body. “I’m twenty nine for fucksakes, I shouldn’t be with anyone who isn’t my pregnant wife right now.”

The boy’s face dropped at the mention of Immi, he let his hands fold self-consciously across his stomach. “If she really loved you, then she wouldn’t have forced you to have a baby.” Louis started quietly before his frustration stabbed through. “She would have listened to your feelings. Not tied you up.”

Harry swallowed thickly, “How do you know that?”

“I saw the marks on your wrist.” The boy explained with worry in his face.

The man held his head in his hands, “Look, I’m really sorry Louis. This wasn’t right. I mean you were probably drunk off your face anyway.”

“I wasn’t Harry.” He stated determinedly, “I’m not.”

Harry frowned, “I’ve taken advant-”

“No you haven’t.” Louis screamed, landing a weak punch to Harry’s arm, in desperation to touch him. “Stop thinking about your fucking self.” He muttered bitterly, wanting to grab Harry’s face and smash it against his. After their intimate moment they seemed too far away. “Please don’t call this a mistake.” The boy finished, looking pleadingly into Harry’s green eyes.

The man breathed in deeply, he knew morals were a thing. Even though they seemed to becoming flimsier and flimsier the longer he spent with Louis. “I can’t be Phillip.” Harry whispered, hoping that the boy would make the connection on his own without needing to spell it out directly.

Louis’s eyebrows dented in confusion, “I’m not asking you to be.” He shrugged.

“I can’t-” Harry sighed, looking painfully to the side as he avoided Louis’s innocent eyes. “I can’t- this.” He gestured to the drawn on love heart above his heart.

“I’m not asking you to.” The boy whispered, understanding completely. “Just like I won’t give up my future for you.”

Harry nodded stiffly, feeling like shit as the boy curled in on himself even more. “I’m sorry I wasn’t clear about my feelings before we… had sex.” The word sounding like acid from his mouth rather than the sweet love that it was.

“Not the first time.” The boy spat, standing to his feet as he grabbed his remaining clothes and started to leave. “Wait Lou-”

The boy spun on his heels, “Just let me leave Harry.” He urged, “I can’t fucking hear you legally cover your arse any longer. If you want me to sign some fucking paper, than just give it to me tomorrow, I need to be alone right now.”

The guilt twisted painfully in the man’s stomach as he watched the boy storm out of his room, and listened to him turn on the shower. Harry lied back against the bed, trying to forget everything, but found it near impossible as the dried cum on his stomach kept reminding him of Louis’s sweet wide eyes as he came with a broken whine.

Louis wasn’t a mistake. Harry wanted the boy to know this. But what they did together, was a mistake. Their heads and hearts were in different positions. Harry cannot abandon his marriage and child for a hollow relationships with some young boy. He rolled onto his side, kicking the sheet up over his bare body. He had to settle down. He couldn’t be exploring gay relationships and falling in love with messy hair and alluring blue eyes. He had to become a better man than his father was. He had to dedicate his life to this child and his wife. There was no point trying to be subtle with Louis about this. Of course the boy must know that he cannot be in love with a teenager.

Harry assumed that he would be feeling sick afterwards. That shoving his dick up another man’s arse would cause demons to flare up. But instead he became curious about how it would feel, and what the boy would taste like. He had to squeeze his eyes open violently to stop himself from imaging it all over again, and risk sporting a boner. After all, he wasn’t some dirty faggot.

Instead Harry laid his hand over his heart, his finger tracing the outline of Louis’s mark as he felt his stomach flutter at the sweet gesture. No one had ever showed him that much care and appreciation, not even Immi. He groaned in frustration not wanting to compare the two, who were in complete stark difference. He felt a gnawing thought of ruining this for Louis, for ever. He disregarded the gesture of love and used him.

Louis felt like drowning himself under the water. He couldn’t cleanse Harry from his skin. The soft trace of his fingers a constant reminder over his body. His arse was sore, he wasn’t used to someone as big as Harry, but it was soothing pain that took away the sharp wire-like feeling that circled around his heart.

He felt betrayed, not that he should be surprised. Harry was a man with a family, he had a job and twelve years on him. He wouldn’t be interested in anything more than a quick fuck. Louis wrapped his arms around his stomach, holding himself together as he clawed his nails into his soft skin. He felt Harry’s warm cum slip down his thigh, the feeling crushing his chest. He had ruined everything, he had probably lost Harry’s friendship for his selfish desire. The man would probably move out and go back to Imogen. All because Louis couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

The boy was staring up into the spray, letting it drenched over his body. He kept his mouth shut, not breathing as he felt his chest constrict. He felt oddly destructive. He couldn’t care what anyone else thought, he stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off his body. He wrapped the towel around his waist before he caught sight of the hickey at the hollow of his throat. He felt his stomach sink. He would need to hide it from Phillip. He had cheated on Phil. Guilt swamped him as he blinked back the stressful tears streaking his cheeks.

The boy wrapped himself up in his covers as he laid in his bed. He had worn his longest pyjamas and tried to clear his thoughts of Harry.

He kept tossing over throughout the night, unable to fall asleep. Harry was distracted in a similar way he kept feeling the boy’s soft hands running through his hair and sharing his breath. They both wondered whether it was a mistake.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

The morning sunlight did nothing but stress Harry out, as he was already awake and pacing in the kitchen. He had his third freshly boiled mug of tea pressed against his lips as his wired eyes kept drooping shut.

Louis was lying in bed feeling even shittier the day after. His thoughts were spiralling around him. He couldn’t stop thinking about Harry and how blunt he was. The boy was young and easily insecure. He was numb and tired, he wasn’t in any right mindset to go to school, but he couldn’t lay in bed and have Harry dragging him out to school. It would just make him feel more like a child than he already was. And he guessed Harry already had a child to worry about… he didn’t need another.

Heaving himself out of bed, Louis dressed quickly for school and had his teeth brushed. With his school bag swung over his shoulder he walked into the kitchen.

The man was sat with a mug of tea, his eyes glued to the table. He was sitting in the far seat, away from where they were sitting last night. Louis hoped to move quickly without being caught. He grabbed a banana from the bench and decided that it would have to do. He turned to leave, but not before Harry stood quietly and walked closer. “I’m really sorry Louis.” The man whispered, causing the boy to jolt as he turned around to face the man by his side.

“It’s ‘kay.” Louis murmured, trying to hide the disappointment clinging in his throat.

The man nodded briefly and the boy started to walk away again, “Wait uh...” Harry stopped him, his voice weak. “I respect you Lou.” He wet his lips nervously, “I really do. And I think that’s great that your exploring relationships at such a young age-” Louis stared at him with confusion denting his brow. He didn’t like where this was going. “But I don’t think you really know in yourself.” The man was rambling now, his eyes scanning around the room. “So I believe that you might need to… well experience being with a woman… before calling or convincing yourself that your gay.”

“Why do you care?” Lou spat, his arms defensively crossing over his slim chest. “Why the actual fuck do you care? I mean, we both fucked and managed to get off on it last night.” Harry swallowed guilty at the mention. “Really what else is different between a man and woman, woman and woman or a man and man. If both of them are still fucking, but one just takes it up the arse the other just dishes it with no fleeting homophobic crisis.” He breathed out deeply before taking up a sneer, “I would really love to see you bent over with a cock up your self righteous arse Harry.” The boy huff. “It would then make sense to me, why your being such a cunt.”

“I’m not a filthy faggot Louis.” The man bit out, throwing his head to side and completely ignoring the boy.

Louis scoffed, kicking his foot back behind him as he let his eyes look over Harry’s muscular body once more before spinning around and calmly walking out for school.

Harry was furious, he was glaring at a document explaining the decline in the companies weekly sales. He couldn’t even read the page as his head was screaming at Louis. He wanted to grab the boy and really show him how he made him feel. He frowned at himself as he realised that his anger was on a very thin line between violent and erotic. Well mostly erotic.

He couldn’t let himself think about Louis’s soft moans and his spread thighs without hearing his father’s voice in his head. Desmond always had a way of shrinking a person down. He could say some really hurtful things and crumble them. His son had always been on the receiving end.

 

***

 

His son would sing and carry on all the time, he would be catch him in dance and drama. The idea of his son doing anything that gay had him beating the boy into oblivion as he was reprogrammed to remember sports and girls.

Desmond would sit on the couch flicking through photos of big breasted women, every now and then he would force Harry to stare at them too. It was around this time that Louis started being involved in his life. The little baby next door had beautiful blue eyes and a cute giggle.

Harry would find himself desperate to visit each afternoon once school was finished. It was there that Johanna would play music and encourage Harry to show her what he learnt from school.

A few blissfully ignorant years had drifted by, before Desmond had gotten out of hand. The man had caved in by his worries as he caught Harry staring at the shirtless model on a packet of underwear. He didn’t even think before slapping a palm across his face and shredding the cardboard image up. “Fucking filthy fag.” Desmond screamed, causing Anne to stumble into the room.

“Hon?” Anne questioned, taking in the crying Harry sat alone on the floor. “What happened?”

Des turned, his heavy shoulder cramped up around his neck. “You dirty slut. I don’t know who you fucked to create that lazy gay ass kid.”

“His yours.” Anne reassured, trying to keep her voice calm for Harry’s sake.

The father shook his head, “I don’t have a speck of faggot in me. There is no way.” Desmond stated, turning back to face Harry. “See this?” He threw a chubby finger back at his mother. “This is a whore. A filthy slut who sleeps with gay men. You understand me, your mother is a whore.”

Harry’s eyes were swollen with tears, “Mum.” He sobbed quietly, trying to ignoring his father’s angry glare.

“Don’t use that language in front of our son.” Anne begged, her green eyes red with angry tears.

“His not my fucking son!” Desmond shouted, shoving over a set of draws that tumbled loudly into the wooden floors. “And his not my responsibility.”

With that Harry’s father walked out on his mother, and her bastard of a son. The young boy was scarred, his mind plagued with thoughts and images of how love should be. He didn’t know what it was.

Once he met Imogen, he knew that she was the definition of beauty, with blonde hair, and blue eyes. She would even wax her pussy for him, she was his girl. He had to be her man. He even took up hockey for a while, but he soon lost interest.

He made it his purpose to avoid singing and dancing. He wouldn’t feel safe doing any of it. He could always hear his father’s voice. And feel his disapproval.

Because of it. Harry knew for a certain that he wasn’t gay.

 

***

 

Louis had begged Phillip to come over to his that afternoon. But his friend was determined to get some homework done this year. They ended up talking on the phone, even after Louis heard the front door open and Harry’s solemn footsteps marching into the study.

It was a quiet night. Johanna knocked on both of their doors and called them in for dinner. Both of them purposefully made sure that they weren’t sitting in the same spot as the other night, and kept their eyes turned away.

They all went into their separate rooms after, and tried to fall asleep for the night.

Harry ended up looking at photos of Imogen and trying to convince himself that he wanted to go back to her. That he was ready to become a father.

Louis thought of Phillip, thinking about all the times he touched him in the right spot and made him moan his name and had him thinking of his cock for months with each step. Lou was in love with Phil, he couldn’t love anyone else anymore. All that he felt with Harry was lust, and then the resulting guilt. He wasn’t sad. He should have been relived.

The following afternoon, the boy purposefully avoided Harry, he was starting to feel ashamed of who he was each time the man stared at him with that questioning glare. Harry wasn’t a ‘filthy faggot.’ He made sure Louis knew that. The boy couldn’t get rid of it from his head. He was certain that Harry was at least bi. He had no trouble fucking Louis in the moment. He even wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock being the one to bring him to release.

Harry was pacing in the study, he could still hear Imogen’s sweet voice echoing through his head. She wanted him back. She apologised and promised to never hurt him again. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fight the unease settling in his stomach. He promised to her, that he still love her. And he promised to move back in tomorrow after work. It was all over so fast, the fight leaving him helpless as he hung up the phone.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Louis thumped his head back into his pillow, he couldn’t think of anything except for Harry. He was starting to get headaches from the lack of sleep. He rolled onto his side, starting down at the mess covering the floor in his bedroom. He should really clean up, maybe that was the reason why Phil stopped coming around.

The boy stomped to his feet, as he started to clean all his shit. He shoved the clothes into a laundry basket and re-stacked his fallen school books. He even hung up the clean clothes that were left by the door. His room finally had its timber flooring back.

He was shuffling his way towards the laundry room with his bundle of dirty clothes when Harry decided to step out of the study. The man’s head was held down as he looked at his phone, he didn’t notice the waddling boy and bumped right into him.

The clothes tumbled to the floor as Louis tried to maintain his balance, he threw an angry glare at Harry as they both dropped to their knees to start picking up the clothes. “You shouldn’t be touching my stuff if you don’t want to get diseased.” Lou muttered, snatching his shirt back out of his large hands.

“Diseased? What?” The man questioned, continuing to pick up the excess of clothes.

“Don’t want to turn you into a ‘filthy faggot’.” The boy spat, lifting to his feet with half the bundle of clothes.

Harry felt his stomach twist uncomfortably, as he tightened his jaw, standing up quickly and catching the boy’s elbow. “Don’t say that shit.” He muttered firmly, scanning the boy’s saddened face.

Louis avoided his eyes, heaving his body away and purposefully continuing into the laundry room. He couldn’t keep looking at Harry without feeling broken and ashamed. The man pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the anger swell in his gut. He didn’t want to leave with Louis feeling like this. He scooped up the rest of the boy’s fallen clothes and followed him hesitantly into the tiny room.

“Louis.” He said, watching the boy shove his clothes into the machine. “I’m sorry for the confusion. I’m sorry that we had different mindsets when it happened… But I’m not...into men. It isn’t something I would do.” He stuttered uncomfortably, expecting the boy to stomp out of the room again.

The anger pulsed through Louis’s heart, “Just little boys and pussy eh?” He jeered, standing to his feet and taking a step closer.

“Don’t!” Harry started to shout, feeling the air leave his chest before he could finish. Louis held his green eyes and could feel his breath stutter. Being so close to his body again made the boy’s head dizzy as his defensives weakened, he was so confused. He couldn’t stop himself from loving Harry, there was something so alluring about him. Louis’s yanked the clothes out from Harry’s hands.

He turned and continued to fill the washing machine. Harry released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in as he tried to get his thoughts into focus. “I’m not attrac-”

Louis spun to face him, “That’s bullshit Harry.” He spat, “You carried me to your bed. You touched me, you gave me this-” He shoved down the collar of his shirt, revealing the dark hickey. “You weren’t drunk. You weren’t under any influence except for your own desire.” The boy breathed in a deep breath.

Harry’s breath picked up, puffing heavily between them. His throat was dry and his head ached. “It’s differ-” He started to say.

“It fucking isn’t.” The boy cut him off with a huff, “Either you haven’t had a good wank in a while, or your gay.”

The man had pounced and quickly had his hand wrapped firmly around the boy’s throat before either of them could process it. “I...” Harry’s eyes stared down at the tempting peak of the boy’s collar bones and the dark hickey staining his neck. He was assaulted by memories of jealously each time he saw Louis flirt with Akilah. He knew that there was something inside him that wanted to reach out and protect the boy. Perhaps even claim him. But… “I’m not gay.” He stated firmly, his green eyes darkening as his hand tightened around the boy’s neck.

Louis squirmed underneath his hand as he tried to swallow, but Harry’s grip easily constricted the space in his windpipe. “Har-” He choked out, his hand falling to the man’s shoulders, as he sucked in tight shallow breaths, holding the man’s angry eyes. “I don’t believe it.” He breathed out, noticing the twitch in the man’s brow. Louis let his hand slip down the man’s chest over his peck where he had sketched the love heart. “I saw the way you look at me.” He smiled hopefully, feeling the heat from Harry’s chest against his own. He leaned in closer, forcing Harry’s hand to pushed harder against his throat. Louis’s breath fan weakly against the man’s parted lips, “And that’s why I know your gay.”

The guilt tightened thickly in Harry’s gut as he couldn’t stop seeing Louis’s warm body beneath his, the cool trace of his hands and the lingering desire that swept between them. But he wasn’t gay. He tensed his fingers into the boy’s soft neck, indenting his tanned skin before shoving him away with a grunt. “I’m not gay!” He shouted.

The boy stumbled back, hitting the edge of the washing machine as his blue eyes blinked back to Harry’s. Fear haunting his features as he coughed violently. Under the scrutiny of Harry’s heavy eyes, Louis scoffed. The boy suddenly wrapped his fingers underneath the hem of his tattered shirt and tugged it quickly over his head, revealing his toned chest. “Not gay?” He questioned with a rough voice. Catching Harry’s curious eyes that skimmed down his body.

Louis tried to step forward again, but the man shoved him back against the washing machine. The boy slipped into it, the hard edge digging into his muscles. “What the fuck Harry?” He whined, his side stinging from where the machine clipped his hip.

“I’m not.” Harry stated firmly, looking at Louis’s tightened stomach muscles that stuttered with each breath. “I’m not.” He said again, looking at the boy’s hands bracketed back on the washing machine behind him. “I’m not.” He whispered to himself as he looked up into the boy’s clear blue eyes that were directed at him. “I’m not.” He fell forward, catching Louis’s lips with his as he drew in his soft breath.

The gentle press of his lips were in stark contrast to the rough way his hands gripped behind Louis’s thighs and lifted him up to sit him on the machine. He bumped Louis’s legs apart, before positioning himself inbetween his thighs.

Louis’s hands ran through the man’s thick curls, tugging on them and drawing him in closer. He easily opened his lips as Harry’s tongue slid into his mouth. They continued to tangle their tongues together as they got lost in the feeling and the warmth spreading through their bodies. Their chests were squeezing in pain as the air escaped them. Louis had to pull back and fill his lungs with air as his head started to swim.

The man caught his breath, opening his eyes to find the boy staring up at him with hope etched into his features. He couldn’t do it anymore. “I’m not.” He reminded him angrily. His fists tightening as he slammed his hand down against the top of the washing machine. Louis jumped at the loud unexpected bang that rang out in the tiny room.

The boy hesitantly smiled sweetly up at him, ignoring the fear settling in his gut as he softly traced his hand along the man’s tensed arm. “You’re beautiful Harry.” He ran his other hand down the man’s stomach, continuing to his pants where he cupped him through his jeans. “And I know you’re gay.” He smirked, feeling his hardening bulge.

Harry grunted, as the heat flushed through his body. He rolled his head back as the boy began to palm him eagerly. “I’m straight Louis.” He insisted, feeling the air escape his lungs.

The man groaned, gripping the boy’s hips as he tugged him closer. Louis moaned softly, causing the man’s eyes to fall to his. Louis wrapped his lithe legs around Harry’s hips, smirking. “You’re a ‘filthy faggot’.” Lou mocked, his teeth digging seductively into his lower lip as he said the words slowly, flicking out his plump lip.

That ugly word sat heavily between them, Harry hands were frozen as it echo through his head. It only took a few seconds before Harry took a step back and sent his fist forward. The anger was dripping off his muscles as he snapped a hit across Lou’s jaw.

The pain drenched Louis’s movements as he tried to push past it to see Harry’s void eyes. His cheek was stinging, his skull aching. He wobbled to stand on his two feet as he watched Harry carefully. He couldn’t find it in himself to hate Harry, instead he felt sorry for him. Knowing that the pain he must be feeling with each beat of his heart was worse than any bruise.

The man was in shock, he could feel the heat burning in his knuckles and see the blood forming on Louis’s lip, but he couldn’t feel the anger pulsing through his veins. The violence was almost instinctual. He watched the boy as he stepped closer still, his hands shaking as he reached out towards the man. With hesitant fingers Lou moved to unbuckle and unzip the front of Harry’s jeans. His faint stubble was collecting the blood that seeped out of his red lip. “Louis...” Harry wanted to say, but his voice had died in his back of his throat. The boy slipped his hand inside his underwear, causing the man to grunt at the contact. Harry noticed shamefully that his cock was already half hard.

Louis fell to his knees, quickly wrapping his lips around the man’s dick. Harry’s head fell back at the sensation, his dick already reaching full hardness. He shut his eyes, unable to clear his head from everything Louis. He gently rest his hand against Louis’s cheek as he could feel his warm mouth move along his hard member.

The boy was desperate to show his love for the man with each suck, as he tasted him a new metallic tinge soaked between his teeth. His jaw was aching as he kept taking Harry deeper and deeper. The man tightened his hand in the boy’s hair, feeling a wave of pleasure push his hips forward.

Harry released a deep groan, the sound causing Louis’s cock to strain tightly in his pants. He move a hand against his crotch, rubbing to relieve the pressure building up. The man started to slowly fuck into the boy’s throat, his breath coming out roughly as held himself back to not hurt the boy.

Louis couldn’t stop himself as he fumbled with the button on his pants, tugging them open and quickly shoving his hand inside. He circled his finger around his aching cock as he started to wank himself off. He moaned around Harry’s dick, running his thumb along his slit.

Harry could hear the wet slick sound of Louis’s cock as he opened his eyes to stared down at the boy. He noticed the boy’s hand on himself as he got off on sucking his dick. Harry’s balls tighten as he thrusted his hips forward again, causing the boy to choke on his cock as the man came down his throat. He moaned deeply, twisting his hand in Lou’s hair as the boy whined at the pain, feeling his own cock twitch at the sharp sting traveling down his spine.

The man stepped back, letting his cock slip limply out of the boy’s mouth. He stared down at his fucked out lips and his lust filled eyes. His hand was working fast over himself as he returned Harry’s curious eyes. A small smile was slipping over the boy’s lips, just as Harry found the sight disgusting.

Without much thought to anything, Harry looked away, turning to his side as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Louis came quickly, his cum spilling over his hand as he wiped it against his pants, still following Harry with his eyes.

“This is so fucking wrong.” Harry muttered.

The boy stood up, sadness and confusion darkening his features. “Harry, I really like you.” He whispered, his stomach twisting uncomfortably as he nervously looked at the man. “And it feels right.”

Harry turned to him, doubt etched into his sneer. “You’re too young Louis.” He stated, “You can’t know what is right.”

With a shaking hand, the boy reached out to rest his hand against the man’s shoulder. Harry nudge it away and instead turned to fully face the boy, his eyes hard as he glared at him. “You don’t know!” Harry snapped, feeling the fury burn in the pit of his stomach. “You just fucking can’t.” He felt gutted as he avoided looking back into the boy’s broken eyes.

“I think I lo-” Louis can’t finish it as the breath escapes him. He lets himself fall back against the washing machine. His eyes fall to the floor, he feels ashamed as red hot embarrassment stains his skin. He frowned at himself, staring at his body and the cock that Harry hates so much. He could feel warm tears falling down his cheek as he shut his eyes closed.

The boy jumped as he felt a soft hand cup his cheek, their thumb wiping away a stray tear. His blue eyes looked up to see pained green ones, “Don’t do that to yourself.” He said, “Don’t do that because of me.”

Louis gripped his hand, “Why can’t I be yours...” He asked hopelessly, feeling his body shiver at the heartless heat escaping through Harry’s warm hands.

The man frowned, he couldn’t understand how this young boy could love him so very much. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his trembling lips. After a moment, he pulled back and looked into is eyes. “My father used to call me a fag.” He admitted quietly.

They fell silent as Harry could feel his skin crawling with regrets and stolen admissions. “He would catch me looking a photos of men and then force me to stare at women instead.” The man blinked back the tears as he looked down, unable to watch Louis’s eyes. “He left my mum because he was convinced that she cheated on him with a gay man, causing me to be born a ‘filthy faggot’.” Harry sobbed in a breath, “I never meant to use those words on you, Louis.” He voice was shaking. “I felt things for you and … it scared me."  

The boy placed his hand over Harry’s on his cheek. “Thank you Harry.” He whispered, feeling his chest ache as he imagined a younger Harry balancing the weight of the world on his shoulders. He pushed his lips against his, as they tasted each other’s tears. He ran his fingers through Harry’s soft hair. “I love you.”

The man pushed his lips against Louis’s, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip. He pull back, letting his eyes fall closed as they remained in silence. There were sharing the same breath, the weight of Louis’s words sitting uncomfortably between them. Lifting his head slightly, Harry peaked his eyes open to stare into the boy’s open face. Getting lost in his delicate beauty, that was his. “I can’t promise you a future, Lou.” Harry admitted sadly, wishing he could be a better person.

Louis’s hands cupped his cheeks, as he held him closer. “Harry,” He choked on his words, “I want to be someone you won’t walk away from.” He took a deep breath, “Even if it’s someone you can’t love.”

 


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

 

The rain was falling heavily outside, it left the air buzzing with electricity and threats of a brewing storm. The marble kitchen floor was covered with flour, and congealing honey dripped off the side of the bench as Harry’s socks kept slipping against the titles. He ended up dropping to his knees in between Louis’s spread thighs as he grinned up at the young man.

Louis had his powdered fingers tugging in the man’s dark curls. He was giggling and obsessed with the cute dimples poking in his cheeks. “Harry we need to clean up.” Louis whined, trying to convey a sense of importance in his shuddering voice as the man worked efficiently at unzipping his jeans.

Harry smirked, tugging the young man’s jeans down around his thighs and pulling off his underwear. “I’ll finish it in a minute, love.” He said, looking up at Louis with innocent eyes as his lips neared the young man’s already hard cock.

“No!” Louis complained, cupping Harry’s jaw and leaning down to press a kiss against his lips. “It was my idea for Oscar to attempt baking, I should be cleaning it.” He muttered, with a smile.

The man hummed, lifting himself to stand as he wrapped his fingers around Louis’s dick. “I was sure he would have inherited my baking talent.” He smirked, drawing a moan from the young man.

“Well maybe its a talent we could all have, if only you would stop distracting us.” Louis mumbled, tightening his hands on Harry’s shoulders as he desperately needed to finish cleaning.

“Fine.” The man shrugged, stepping back and releasing Louis’s interested member. “Finish the cake then. Impress me.” He jeered, looking expectantly.

The young man laughed breathlessly, trying to resist the urge to touch himself as he instead heaved up his pants and buckled them closed. “Okay… good.” Louis shrugged, “Just stand over there.” He directed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate with Harry standing behind him. The man chuckled huskily as he raised his hands up in surrender before walking around the counter. The man leaned very alluringly against the bench, watching the young man from across the other side.

Louis looked back at the messy mix of batter with thick lumps inside it. He continued to mix the batter, hoping that he didn’t add too much milk in it as he mixed it all together. “You know that a true baker can do it from scratch.” Harry mumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

The young man frowned, flicking Harry off as he started to pour the cake mixture into the baking tray. “This is already enough of a challenge.” He told himself, ignoring the broad expanse of Harry’s shoulders.

The man ran his thumb along his bottom lip, looking up at Louis under his dark eyelashes. “I’m sure it would have been a challenge for the two year old boy, not so much the twenty year old boy.” Harry smirked.

Louis poked his tongue out at the man, ignoring his sly remark. “Your just showing off.” The boy mumbled, scraping down the sides of the bowl and opening the oven before pausing at the cold grill. “Wait… Aren’t I meant to pre-heat it or something?” Louis asked, as Harry tried to hide his wide smile.

“Lou baby, you know it’s almost midnight.” Harry mumbled, reaching across the bench to grab the used utensils, “Maybe wrap it up and then I’ll bake it tomorrow.” He carried the spoons over to the sink.

“What? And I never taste my masterpiece?” Louis mumbled, placing the cake tin on the bench and throwing his hands onto his hips.

Harry stepped behind Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist and drawing him back against his chest. “Come on, love.” Harry whispered, burying his nose in Lou’s neck. “Let’s take a shower.”

The boy’s skin was tingling at the very idea as he couldn’t hide the grin that slipped over his lips. He turned around in Harry’s arms, and ran his hands through the man’s hair, tightening his fingers in the dark strands. “Are you trying to get me all wet Harry?” The boy whispered.

The man’s blushed looking down at Louis’s parted lips, “I’m really just trying to get you undressed.”

The boy giggled, stepping closer and lifting his chin up. “Well you could just ask...” Louis breathed, letting his lips slide against Harry’s as the man’s hands tightened protectively over his hips.

“You’ve had me so fucking hard all day.” Harry whispered slowly, breathing in deeply as he leaned down to seductively pepper light kisses along Louis’s jaw. “Come on baby.”

Louis whined as the man scrapped his teeth along his collar bone, “Harry.” He gasped, clenching his fists in Harry’s shirt. “What about Oscar. He might-”

“No, his a heavy sleeper darling.” The man reassured, sucking a bruise to Louis’s neck.

“Oi, not where it’s seen.” Louis complained, playfully whacking Harry’s shoulder.

The man grinned, running his hands down Lou’s firm chest and continuing to unzip his jeans again. He slipped his fingers into his belt loops and dragged the young man forward, leading them both towards the guest bathroom.

Harry had the young man’s shirt off in an instant and ducked his head to nip at Lou’s toned stomach. The man hummed, dragging his teeth over his tanned skin. “So fucking perfect Lou.” He whispered, opening the bathroom door and shutting it closed behind them. Harry shoved the young man’s pants down and caught Louis’s hard prick that stood out proudly between them. The man stroked him as Lou gasped at the sensations, the bathroom was freezing with disuse as it caused goosebumps to rise along his exposed skin. Harry loved it, leaning forward to kiss the young man’s shoulder and breathe in his homely scent.

Reaching out, Louis tried to get the shower started, desperately needing warmth over his tensed muscles. Harry unclipped his own pants, kicking them off and starting on his shirt. Louis took the opportunity to adjust the temperature settings, before spinning and appreciating Harry’s body. He let his eyes trail down his broad shoulders along his firm torso. His eyes always flickered along his peck where he once drew a love heart, the ink long gone, but he likes to think that he left a permanent stain over his heart.

Harry smiled up at him, his hands quickly reaching out for Louis’s body. They both stepped in, relaxing underneath the warm spray. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, bringing down and sealing their lips together as the water sluiced around them. Harry slid his thigh between Lou’s legs, pushing against his tensed balls. “Fuck.” The young man gasped, tightening his hand in Harry’s heavy curls. “Are you going to fuck me?” He asked breathlessly, his eyes falling shut as he moaned into Harry’s neck.

“Of course, my love.” The man whispered, running his hand down Louis’s side and drawing their chests closer together.

The young man hated it when Harry says ‘my love’, it sears his heart and brands Harry’s name upon it. It confuses him. He tries to focus on the man before him, instead of the frilly pink curtains and lavender scented candles hovering around the small bathroom. Louis places his hands firmly against Harry’s chest before shoving him back gently. He stepped out of the shower and fished through the pockets of his jeans. He finds the lube and returns to see Harry’s familiar lust blown eyes watching his rear.

Lou slicks up his fingers, before spreading his own cheeks. Harry watches interestedly, tracing his hands down the young man’s stomach and teasing the base of his cock.

He stared down at his feet as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of his arse. He looked between his and Harry’s feet, wishing he could have more domestic moment like this. Moments were they didn’t have to rush, instead they could joke and cuddle. Louis wished he could draw another heart upon his chest and finally wake up to hear it beating. “Come on, quick Lou.” Harry groaned, his dick standing painfully hard.

Sending Harry a loving smile, Louis turned, resting his palms against the cold shower tiles as Harry positioned himself behind him. The young man listened as Harry grunted, stroking himself before lightly pressing the tip of his cock at Lou’s entrance. “I’ve missed you so fucking much.” The man moaned, pushing his dick past his tight ring of muscle. Louis could feel Harry’s curls resting against his neck as his pink lips sucked gently on his shoulder.

Louis continued to take Harry in, once he was down to the root his breath stuttered at the conflicting full and hollow feeling sinking in his stomach. Harry was panting, his fingers denting the young man’s hip as he held him tight. The man traced a hand down Lou’s spine, following the bumps and bruises from lying against hard surfaces. He nuzzled his nose into his soft brown hair, trying to remember this blissful feeling of having Lou so close.

“Fuck me already.” Louis bit out, pushing back against Harry’s cock and trying to stir him into action.

Chuckling the man complied, pulling out before pushing back in. He set up a rocking rhythm, his hands tugging the young man back roughly onto his prick with each thrust. Lou closed his eyes, trying to imagine this under different circumstances. He wished he could be brought into bed, have his hand held and his entire body kissed. He bit his lip whimpering. Harry felt charged by it, ramming himself inside harder and faster as he curled his fist into Lou’s hair and yanked his head back. “So fucking tight for me.” He grunted.

Louis reached a hand to his own cock, wanking himself off fast. He could tell Harry was close by his stuttered hips as he fell out of rhythm. He never really did last long anymore. Louis moaned as Harry hit his prostate, his neck was stinging from where Harry gripped his hair, forcing his bones to grate along his spinal nerves. Harry pounded into Louis, his hips moving with practice as he took his orgasm.

Hot cum seeped deep inside the young man’s arse as he tugged himself off enough to come soon after. Harry pulled out quick, while Lou was still wanking himself off. The man leant back against the cold tiles, looking across as Louis and giving him a sloppy smile. Lou finished, staring down at his white cum splashed over the tiles. He thought of leaving it there, maybe having a clue or a reminder that he was there. That he exists.

Harry’s hands cupped his jaw, bringing him into a kiss as the man licked his way inside. His warm lips could twist the memories in his mind, could rewrite arguments and dissolve doubt. Louis melted, letting himself fall into the man’s firm chest and holding him close.

“It’s getting late.”

What did another hour mean. Another three still wouldn’t be enough to change Harry’s mind. Louis nodded solemnly, wishing he could say something to make everything perfect. He let his hand rest over Harry’s heart, catching the fast beats and letting it match his own. He breathed out softly, looking back up into the man’s green eyes. “I love you.” The young man whispered.

Harry let one of his shoulders drop, tilting his head and leaning closer towards Louis. “Aw Lou come on, you know you’ll always be apart of my life.”

He nodded briefly, feeling Harry’s warm cum drip down the back of his leg. He didn’t want to wash it away, he hated himself for wanting to feel it buried deep inside him forever. This was the only part of Harry that he ever really could keep. Harry turned and ducked his head underneath the shower, washing his hair and wiping down his cock. Louis stepped out, slipping his undies on and proceeding to tug on his tight jeans. The water made everything uncomfortable, it gnawed his stomach and made him feel used. He stabbed his arms through his shirt and got ready to go.

Harry turned off the shower, letting the room fall into silence. He got a towel and wrapped it around his hips, leaving his chest bare. “What’s the time?” The man wondered, running his hand through his tangled curls.

Lou checked his phone, glaring at the static 12:35 am. Harry took in the time and his jaw clenched tensely. “Shit, times up Lou. Imogen will be back in 15 minutes or so.” He muttered, no longer seeing the young man and instead finding himself blinded by his lies and secrecy.

“Harry can we...” not.

“Next week baby.” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to the young man’s lips and gently leading him outside of the bathroom and towards the front door. He entwined his fingers with Louis’s leaning his shoulder against his. “You know I live for these moment.” The man stated, stopping by the front door and taking in Louis’s blue eyes once again.

“See you next week.” Louis said for the 70th time or so, always letting his eyes flicker along the man’s beautiful features. Feeling his heart swell before being punctured by Harry’s light peck on his lips.

Once the door was swung open, Harry always stepped back, his eyes glazing over as he gave the young man a vague wave. “Thanks for looking after him tonight.” He states, nodding goodbye and sending a friendly neighbourhood smile.

Lou sometimes stands on the doorstep, wanting to plant himself there forever. He doesn’t feel like living anywhere else. He doesn’t want to return to the dorm. Doesn’t want to think about Harry living so far away for him.

But tonight he feels like he has to leave quickly, has to duck into the shadows and hide himself away from everyone. He feels guilty, he had spent 3 hours with Oscar, looking into his bright green eyes and running his hand playfully through his soft blonde hair. The boy was adorable, and so very much like Harry. He almost cried when Harry got home from work, his eyes always landing on Oscar first before even acknowledging Louis’s existence. It wouldn’t have hurt so much if it wasn’t the child that Harry was forced to have.

Louis almost felt like a prostitute, he regrets joking about being his lady of the night before their very first time. It was almost too real. The only difference being that he didn’t get paid, not even for babysitting.

The young man walked down the streets, making his way towards the university. He wasn’t really studying anything, he just lived there.

He jammed the key into the lock, before stepping inside the street lit room, long shadows were casted over the bed, following the crease of the blankets and creating rivers and streaks. Lou slipped his shirt off, and shoved his jeans around his ankles. He frowned down at himself, Harry’s cum had dried and was stuck everywhere. It had cooled and was no longer warm and comforting, instead he was filled with deceit and flimsy promises.

He shook the thoughts from his head, before looking across the room at the bed. Phillip was curled up in the middle, his his soft breaths puffing gently along the pillow.

Louis wished he could say something. Just anything to voice the doubts in his brain. He wanted to talk to someone, but even he still wouldn’t know what to say. Not that anyone could really understand or provide reasonable help anyway. He was sure that eventually a part of him would become immune to the suffocating feelings of shame and guilt.

He frowned down at himself, Harry’s cum had dried and was stuck everywhere. He didn’t feel like making a difference and instead slipped on some long pyjama pants and crawled into bed. Louis slid himself between Phillip’s arms, wrapping them around him and relaxing into his warm hold. He tried to imagine it being Harry’s arms. Harry’s heartbeat and Harry’s warm chest that he was pressed against. But that thought died when Phil grunted in his sleep, before rolling away.

Louis’s back was cold as his heart ached for someone to love him. The silence made his thoughts too loud to ignore, as he squeezed his eyes shut. He hated to think about the pain his mother felt when she was cheated on by her partner years ago. Louis grimly realised that he wasn’t any different from his father. Imogen was coming home each week to a blissed out Harry who lied about the soothing ache in his exhausted body.

The young man didn’t deserve Phillip’s love anymore, his blonde boyfriend was studying to become an engineer, where Louis was merely a filthy parasite clinging to his life.

He curled in on himself, wishing he didn’t fall in love with someone so distant and unavailable. His shoulders began to shake as his tummy twisted with guilt. He sobbed silently for Harry, a tear dripping down his cheek and soaking into the pillow. He had never felt so alone. His heart was broken, and his head spun with doubts and insecurity.

He never wanted his life to be defined by someone else, but he didn’t live for anything except for Harry. This stung his heart even more. His lie with Harry was all that he ever would be. His mother was disappointed, and tried to encourage him to pursue a job at Harry’s firm, but the man never made an effort. Instead Louis was unemployed and unambitious.

He could barely feel Phillip’s heat radiating from his body next to him. He felt so far away, so lost under the covers.

Louis always fell fast, falling in love with the wrong people and getting caught up in their lives. He didn’t want to wait another week to see Harry again, by then his head would be burning with guilt and chaos. He would be filled with fake bravado, then broken by Harry’s soft smile that would curve along his lips, before sealing their mouths together for another night of temporary love.

Lou may not have been the man that Harry loved completely, but the young man couldn’t deny the feelings that were embedded deep into his soul. Each week he would find meaning in his life, then for the next six days spend it trying to convince himself otherwise.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

The carpet was a faint pink now, Lou stood, staring at the fresh stain. Oscar had spilt some grape juice in the lounge room and Louis attempted to clean it up. He figured it wasn’t that noticeable and gave up scrubbing at the caramel coloured fibres.

There was a low rumbled from outside, as the sound of a car pulling up forced Lou to his feet. He quickly stuffed all the tea towels he used to clean up into the laundry. Before sitting on the floor next to Oscar and playing with him and his blocks.

The front door swung open as Lou could hear a faint murmur of voices. One of them was heavy with a soft foreign lit. He tried to ignore his curiosity as Imogen marched into the house, her tossed long hair swinging around her shoulders as she narrowed her eyes on Louis and her son. “Thanks for minding him for a bit.” She smiled, showing off her crooked teeth.

“No problem.” Louis mumbled, standing up and nervously wringing his wrists together. He didn’t normally see Imogen, and was disappointed Harry wasn’t by her side. Instead the second pair of footsteps rounded the corner.

Louis lifted his head and was met with a short grinning man, his hair messy and wild as he greeted the young man with a nod. “Hiya.” He stated, taking confident steps forward and offering his hand out. “Nice to meet you.” The young man said.

Shyly Lou slipped his hand into his, “This is my brother. Niall, this is the babysitter Louis.” Imogen announced, bending down to pick up Oscar from the floor.

The Irishman’s hand was firm, and had a hidden strength to it as his blue eyes seemed to shine. But all too quickly his attention was drawn to the little baby that Imogen shoved into his strong arms. “Hey there lil’ fella’.” He cooed, softly cradling the baby against his chest. Louis had never seen someone hold a life like that, not even Harry held his son with such reverence.

“He’ll be staying with us for the next few months, and his offered to watch over Oscar. So we won’t be needing you around anymore. Sorry Louis.” Imogen said without remorse. The young man swallowed thickly, looking between her and her son, cuddled in Niall’s toned arms.

“That’s oka-”

“Nah he can show me ‘round if his free during the day, whatcha say Louis?” Niall offered, cutting him off from meekly agreeing to Imogen’s dismissal.

A part of his chest buzzed with excitement as he looked up into clear blue eyes, his throat felt dry as he parted his lips to respond. “Uh… yeah that would be nice.” He managed to mumble out. The Irishman’s face split into a wide grin.

“Brilliant.” He beamed, before spinning around and causing Oscar to break out into soft giggles.

Louis stood watching the man sway and tease the baby, he seemed to lift a heavy imaginary weight from the young man’s shoulders as he finally relaxed into the sound of his husky, cheery voice. His dark blue eyes slipped along the cool glow of Niall’s pale skin and the ruffled blonde strands of his messy hair.

Lou could feel a tingle in his fingertips as he imagined a stunned Harry, finding Louis and Niall caught in each other’s body. The smooth expanse of the Irishman’s pale skin, stained by ink drawn hearts and sucked with bruises. With that thought Louis sunk his teeth into his lower lip.

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! 
> 
> I added a little something extra at the end, deciding that there are too many sad things in this world to leave you all with a heartbreaking ending.


End file.
